


La última impresión

by Neutral



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral/pseuds/Neutral
Summary: Pienso en todo esto mientras espero que Duo Maxwell haga su aparición anual. Cuatro años han pasado desde que abandonamos nuestras vidas militares y él, desde el término de los conflictos armados, cada año aparece en la misma fecha, sin importar en qué parte del mundo esté yo instalado.





	1. Inicio

En tiempos de paz gran parte de la vida de un soldado extremista pierde importancia: no hay misiones peligrosas ni ninguna labor necesaria que le inste a poner en riesgo su vida por el bien de la humanidad. Se pierde, por lo tanto, el objetivo principal y no queda más que buscar nuevas labores a las que dedicarse, aunque sean cosas normales como asistir a la universidad y tener un trabajo. Al comienzo es difícil habituarse a tener todo ese tiempo libre para hacer lo que se quiera; intentas varias actividades y nada parece llenarte completamente, hasta que comprendes que la vida diaria es un conjunto de pequeñas cosas con las que no hay que obsesionarse. Solo así puedes encajar en la sociedad.

Al contemplar el nuevo escenario mundial me siento satisfecho con los progresos políticos que se han alcanzado en cooperación con las colonias espaciales. Por primera vez en la historia, no hay roces militares entre países y la gente habita en un clima de seguridad y tranquilidad en todo el universo. Aún queda mucho por resolver en otros tipos de problemas, pero ya no parece un sueño imposible que llegue el día en que la gente no tenga la guerra, el delito, el hambre y la contaminación como sus principales preocupaciones.

El concepto de nuevo mundo que está en mi mente se refiere a una sociedad justa de personas que vivirán en una armonía perfecta. Mentiría si no dijera que veo en la actualidad señales de que es posible lograrlo en un plazo no muy extenso. Pero, ¿es ser realista el creer que podremos llegar a ese nuevo mundo pronto? Yo creo que lo es. Hace tres años atrás nadie soñaba siquiera con la ausencia total de conflictos militares y ahora eso se ha cumplido. Sé que de algún modo suena ilusorio, pues el camino que recorre la humanidad no es recto y está lleno más de errores que de aciertos, sin embargo, creo que no importa cuántos errores se cometan y cuánto se aleje del camino correcto; siempre existirá gente como nosotros, los ex pilotos gundam, que se encargarán de empujar un poco más allá en la dirección correcta. Por eso fue que luchamos tanto.

Pienso en todo esto mientras espero que Duo Maxwell haga su aparición anual. Tres años han pasado desde que abandonamos nuestras vidas militares y él todavía no decide establecer una residencia fija. Se dedica a vagar por todo el mundo en busca de algo que, estoy seguro, ni él mismo sabe qué es. Pocos meses después de que yo destruyera el refugio de la fundación Burton, quienes amenazaban con iniciar una nueva guerra, él me encontró en Japón, justo en vísperas de navidad. No parecía tener un objetivo planeado al ubicarme y solo se dedicó a pasar algo de tiempo en mi compañía. Desde entonces, cada año aparece en la misma fecha, sin importar en qué parte del mundo esté yo instalado.

Miro por tercera vez el reloj y me percato de que se está retrasando. Hay otro detalle invariable en cada una de sus visitas: siempre aparece a las seis de la tarde en punto, como si incluso ese horario y no solo el día tuviesen un significado especial para él. Por mucho tiempo he sospechado que esta fecha marcó en algún momento su existencia, pero probablemente jamás llegue a saber qué fue lo que le sucedió. Él jamás habla de su pasado anterior a la época de guerra en que lo conocí.

Son las ocho de la noche. Me asomo por el balcón de mi departamento en el centro de Santiago, la capital de un país de América del Sur, en el sector latino de la Tierra. Poca gente transita por la avenida principal y no hay señales de Duo por ninguna parte. Comienzo a preguntarme si quizás en esta ocasión no me pudo localizar, y al instante desestimo esa idea. Como ex piloto gundam, tengo la obligación de comunicar mi paradero a Preventers incluso si decido viajar, y sé que él tiene la costumbre de colarse en aquel sistema para dar conmigo. La única posibilidad que queda es que simplemente haya resuelto no venir.

Decido comprobarlo, por lo que me acerco a mi computadora y no demoro en enlazarme a los servidores de Preventers. Enseguida logro confirmar que, efectivamente, Duo ingresó hace tres días al sistema. No sale su nombre firmando la intrusión, pero no existen muchas personas que logren aventurarse en esas redes y no sean descubiertos en el intento. Para mí, es seguro que obtuvo mi dirección. Él vendrá.

Regreso a mi posición en el balcón dispuesto a esperar lo que sea necesario y es, en ese preciso momento, cuando distingo al otro lado de la calle una figura en la que antes no había reparado. Está sentado bajo un portal, tiene la cabeza inclinada con un jockey negro de manera que no puedo verle el rostro, pero la larga trenza que asoma por el costado de su cuello es todo lo que necesito para identificarlo.

La sutil sonrisa que se forma en mi rostro en ese momento es casi inconsciente. Duo Maxwell, ¿acaso estás dudando si venir o no? Ese es un evento nuevo. Jamás había percibido algún tipo de inseguridad de su parte al aparecer. En cambio, sí había notado en cada visita la urgencia que le asalta en los minutos previos en que decide marcharse. Lo hace rápidamente, como si hubiera una voz gritando en su cabeza "sal de aquí, ahora y rápido". Nunca he podido deducir qué es lo que le lleva a una retirada tan repentina. ¿De qué huye?

Desciendo hasta el primer piso por las escaleras y salgo al exterior. No le dirijo ninguna mirada mientras paso por la vereda del frente, pero sé que él no se encuentra tan ignorante de su alrededor como sugiere su postura inclinada. Camino dos cuadras hasta llegar a un inmenso árbol de navidad, dándole tiempo para que tome su decisión. Sé que no tendré que esperar mucho; al ver que me he movido, con toda seguridad su naturaleza impulsiva lo llevará a seguirme.

El enorme pino de siete metros de altura se ha dispuesto en ese lugar para que niños pequeños se sienten en las piernas de un hombre gordo vestido de rojo que pretende ser Santa Claus. Mientras observo esa escena multitudinaria, siento su presencia a mi lado.

—País latino —dice, dirigiéndome una sonrisa—. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar alguien aquí que hable buen inglés? Estuve a punto de perderme.

Me pregunto si esa es su forma de justificar su demora, aunque no tenga obligación de hacerlo. Nunca hemos pactado nada de estos encuentros y hasta el día de hoy él finge, o al menos pretende, que son casuales.

Permanecemos un momento en silencio, siendo testigos de la ansiedad que embarga a los niños que esperan su turno para expresar sus deseos.

—¿Crees en navidad? —me pregunta de pronto, reacomodando en sus hombros los tirantes de la mochila que carga a la espalda. Enseguida comprendo que lo que realmente me está cuestionando es si soy o no creyente.

—No —le respondo, con sinceridad, pues no profeso la religión católica como sospecho que él hace, ni ninguna otra—, solo sirve para recordar que ha pasado un año más.

—¿Un año más desde qué?

—Desde que todo terminó.

Asiente y se queda otro breve momento en silencio, seguramente recordando los tiempos de guerra.

—¿Sabes lo que me recuerda navidad? Que hace tres años, aquel día follamos.

Lo dice con humor, como si fuese una broma inventada y no precisamente lo que sucedió entre nosotros cuando me encontró en Japón en el año 197 AC. No dejo pasar la oportunidad de recordarle que es la verdad. Siempre me molesta que intente escapar de todo, incluso de los recuerdos más vanos.

—¿Tan bueno fue? —Mi tono de voz expresa sarcasmo y él se echa a reír con ganas; es decir, escandalosamente, procurando que cada persona que esté cerca se vuelva a mirarlo.

—¡Vaya! Tenías sentido del humor, ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado?

Calla de golpe. Su expresión de alegría desaparece de su rostro y sus ojos se estrechan, peligrosos. Está mirando a los niños que tenemos al frente con lo que podría ser enojo, pero de alguna forma adivino que no es un sentimiento contra ellos, sino contra sí mismo, como si el verlos le recordara que no podía reír tan contento. No en estas fechas.

El día, la hora y los niños, memorizo en mi mente. Todos detalles del pasado desconocido de Duo Maxwell. Sus ropajes de sacerdote podrían ser otro elemento a considerar. ¿Los lleva como señal de respeto a ese Dios cristiano o como una burla? No puedo saberlo. Duo parece ser creyente —lleva un crucifico en el cuello—, pero jamás le vi persignarse, rezar o tener problema alguno para matar durante la guerra. ¿Será también algo que lo marcó en el pasado?

—Deja de darle vueltas.

Se sobresalta y sus ojos se clavan en mí. Tiene una ceja alzada y la mirada más seria que me ha dirigido en su vida. Parece preguntar "¿qué sabes tú?". Yo no sé nada, excepto que esos recuerdos le torturaban y tenía que hacerlo parar.

Doy media vuelta y me encamino por la calle dando por seguro que él me seguirá. Lo hace, estoy seguro porque a cada paso siento su mirada inquisidora clavada en mi espalda. Se ha quedado con una duda y eso es algo que Duo Maxwell no resiste bien. Tarde o temprano lo preguntará. Ahora solo está maquinando una forma adecuada para hacerlo. Una forma segura que no me permita indagar en los recuerdos que se ha esforzado tanto por velar. Es su tortura personal y no quiere a nadie como testigo.

Al comenzar a subir las escaleras de mi edificio, Duo comienza a tararear una canción desconocida para mí. Parece que ha hecho una pausa en su auto flagelo y luce tranquilo, como si no tuviera nada en mente excepto avanzar escalón tras escalón. Creo que es el momento propicio para preguntar. Siempre sus reacciones dicen más que sus palabras.

—¿Por qué me buscaste?

Se detiene bruscamente. Luce ofendido por la idea.

—¿Quién dijo que te busqué? —replica, claramente a la defensiva.

Su respuesta no me sorprende, pues aunque pretende que no es intencional el que aparezca, lo hace de una forma bastante infantil. Supongo que hasta esa le parece una buena defensa, y debo reconocer que realmente lo es: nunca soy capaz de obligarlo a ahondar en un tema cuando me responde de ese modo; aun así esta vez intento no rendirme de inmediato y digo:

—Lo noté cuando ingresaste al sistema de Preventers.

Por un momento pienso que no va a responder a mi afirmación, pero finalmente lo hace con otra evasiva.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

Asiento con los dientes apretados y no replico nada mientras termino de subir las escaleras. Él también lo hace, pero con una sonrisa divertida bailando en sus labios. Seguro encuentra muy entretenido el ser tan irritante.

—Me agradaba más tu anterior casa en Italia —comenta, al instante de poner un pie en mi departamento—. Era grande y tenía piscina. ¿Por qué este año terminaste encomo este?

Su pregunta tampoco me sorprende, pero no puedo responder con la verdad. Luego de nuestro primer encuentro, en las dos ocasiones posteriores Duo se ha marchado sin que me percatara de ello, precisamente ayudado por los espaciosos lugares en los que me encontraba establecido. En esta ocasión, decidí que no le daría opción a esfumarse de la nada: con una sala de un solo ambiente que incluía living y cocina, y desde la cual podía ver el interior de mi pequeña habitación, estaría obligado a estar siempre en mi campo de visión, a menos que entrara al cuarto de baño. Los riesgos eran mínimos.

—Tiene una buena vista —respondo, acercándome a la puerta para recoger la mochila que dejó tirada en el piso. La cuelgo en el perchero mientras escucho un sonido de burla a mis espaldas.

—Siempre tan ordenado —se mofa, sin reparar en el doble sentido de mis palabras—. ¿Ya rompí tu equilibrio con la mochila en el suelo?

No espera respuesta y se mueve hasta abrir el enorme ventanal para salir hacia el balcón. Me quedo observando su figura a contra luz gracias a los focos de la calle. A simple vista no ha cambiado mucho en un año: sigue de la misma estatura, viste las mismas ropas negras con alzacuello blanco y todavía lleva esa larga trenza de pelo castaño que le da cierto aspecto de adolescente inofensivo; lo que suele resultar una impresión equivocada, pues Duo contiene una violencia interior que desata sin dudar contra quienes merecen un castigo y puede resultar bastante peligrosa. Yo mismo la sufrí al verlo por primera vez, cuando pretendí dispararle a Relena y a cambio recibí dos tiros de su parte.

—Pasé por una plaza no tan lejos de aquí —me dice, volviendo a ingresar a la sala, señala en una dirección—. Parecía un lugar importante porque había mucha gente. ¿Sabes cómo se llama?

—Es la Plaza de Armas —respondo. Él continúa mirándome, expresando con su silencio que desea una explicación más detallada—. Es el principal espacio público del centro de esta ciudad.

Su expresión, hasta entonces tensa, se relaja notablemente.

—¿Y hay algo bueno para ver allí?

—Lugares históricos. Alrededor se encuentran los edificios de Museo, la Catedral, Central de correos y el...

—Pareces una enciclopedia turística —me interrumpe con una sonrisa, mientras se acerca a sentarse junto a mí en el sillón.

—Llevo varios meses acá —digo por toda explicación. Su presencia a mi lado me tortura de una forma que a veces no comprendo. «¿Qué es lo que necesito de Duo?», me pregunto con frecuencia y siempre la respuesta es la misma: todo de él.

—Lo sé —contesta, en medio de un gran bostezo—. Creo que luego me pasaré a conocer la catedral. Me gustan las iglesias.

—Y los ropajes de sacerdote —agrego, sin demasiada intención por conseguir una verdadera respuesta. Siempre me he preguntado por qué se viste así.

Me dirige una mirada ladeada. Sus ojos chispean con diversión.

—¿Tienes curiosidad, Heero?

Le dejo ganar y asiento levemente. Su sonrisa se amplía y no dice nada más. En realidad, estoy seguro que disfruta guardándose todos sus secretos para él.

Como es habitual durante sus visitas, nos quedamos en silencio por un largo tiempo. Duo está con los brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo y la mirada fija en el techo, como si estuviese meditando algo. Luego baja la vista para recorrer la habitación con poco interés.

—¿Qué es eso?

«Creí que nunca lo vería», pienso, observando cómo se pone de pie de un salto hasta llegar junto al solitario televisor de la sala. Justo ahí se encuentra una gran caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

—¿Es para mí? —me pregunta, con burla. Yo solo continúo mirándolo—. ¿De quién es? —insiste.

—De nadie.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Me observa esperando una explicación.

—Me lo dieron en una tienda —le explico.

—¿Ganaste un concurso o algo así?

Asiento otra vez. Es increíblemente fácil mentirle a la gente cuando ellos mismos te proponen la excusa que están dispuestos a creer.

—Siempre con tus ganas de figurar —responde, volviendo su mirada al regalo—. ¿Puedo abrirlo?

—Hazlo —le permito, bastante seguro de que va a entusiasmarse con la videoconsola de última generación.

—Oh, oh. ¿Una Sega X-487? ¡Pero si este modelo ni siquiera ha salido al mercado! —exclama, sacando todos los cables del interior. Entonces se topa con todos los juegos y los sostiene para mostrármelos—.Todo esto es inédito —me explica, impaciente, agitándolos en mi dirección—. Recién saldrán a la venta en dos meses más. ¿Cómo diablos los conseguiste?

—Ya te lo dije.

—¿Era un concurso promocional? ¿Y para qué te inscribiste?

—Era automático por el número de boleta.

—¿Y qué compraste tú? —me pregunta, interesado.

—Una portátil.

Sus ojos siguen la dirección indicada por mi mano y se topan con la computadora que está sobre la mesa.

—Demonios —masculla—. También quiero ese modelo.

La observa con añoranza y luego a mí.

—Eres un bastardo adinerado —acusa, sin disimular su resentimiento.

—Tú también podrías haber guardado algo de dinero.

Él se encoge de hombros mientras me da la espalda para instalar la videoconsola en el televisor.

—No lo necesitaba —me responde, dejándome claro que sabe a qué me refería. Al final de la guerra, Duo contaba con varios millones de dólares en sus cuentas personales para solventar los gastos de la batalla. Cuando todo acabó, donó hasta el último peso a orfanatos mantenidos por iglesias. No hay que ser muy brillante para hacer la relación entre ese hecho y sus ropajes de sacerdote, pero aun así sigo preguntándome qué le ocurrió en el pasado para marcarlo de esa forma—. Ni lo necesito ahora —agrega luego—. Puedo hacer cualquier trabajo, incluso segar trigo.

Creo que ni él es consciente de lo extraño que es su carencia de dinero, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que anda pendiente de estos avances tecnológicos. Es contradictorio, como casi todo en su personalidad.

—El "Mortal Kombat: Colony of Space" debe ser lo máximo —dice sentándose en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el sillón, se quita el jockey dejándolo a su lado y me tiende el otro control mientras la presentación del juego comienza—. Intenta ganarme.

Recibo el control, no movido por su tono de desafío, sino porque no hay nada mejor que hacer. En un principio queda en evidencia lo ineficiente que soy en esto debido a la falta de conocimientos y él comienza a aburrirse.

—Dame pelea—me exige, simulando un gran bostezo—. Es más fácil que pilotear un gundam, te lo aseguro.

Aunque lo intento, continúa siéndome difícil seguirle el ritmo, pero me bastan un par de explicaciones de una combinación de botones con las que se crean unos movimientos llamados "fatality" para comenzar a ganarle.

—¡Te los enseñé, pero no para que me los hagas a mí! —protesta de improviso, luego de mi tercera victoria usando esos ataques. Su tono es infantil, pero por su expresión puedo notar que está plenamente consciente de lo irracional que es su reclamo. Le gané una vez más y decidió que quería cambiar de juego, pero aunque se rehusó a enseñarme alguna técnica, también le gané en las carreras de automóviles. En ese momento no reclamó nada, pero cuando estábamos en un empate, una patada que no vi venir me voló el control de las manos, instante en el cual él aprovechó para tomar ventaja y llegar a la meta.

—¡Sí, te he ganado! ¡Nadie puede vencer al gran Duo Maxwell en los videojuegos!

Suelto un bufido de incredulidad ante eso. Es un mal perdedor, especialmente cuando está compitiendo conmigo.

—De todos modos, te felicito —me dice de forma descarada. No puedo evitar pensar que es demasiado bueno en pretender que pasó lo que más le conviene—: te esforzaste bastante, aunque claramente no sospechabas que te estaba dejando ganar para que no te sintieras mal. Tampoco eres tan malo…

—Talento natural —le respondo, solo porque sé que se va a molestar con mi respuesta.

—¡Claro! Había olvidado que tú eres un súper hombre perfecto en todo y yo soy un pobre mortal. Discúlpame por ser normal. ¿Te molesta tanta ordinariez? ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Me limito a tomar su control del suelo y se lo ofrezco.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta, recibiéndolo con duda.

—Gáname como se debe. Eso quiero.

Duo suelta un largo gruñido.

—¡Te gané como se debe! —reclama.

No me molesto en contradecirlo.

—Entonces hazlo de nuevo.

El sonido airado que escapa de su boca esta vez es algo más largo.

—Eres un hijo de puta irritante —masculla luego—. Ya vas a ver, ahora no pienso dejarte ganar para no herir tus sentimientos.

Su respuesta me hace sonreír y de refilón puedo notar como su expresión se endurece de pronto al percatarse de ello. «¿Qué le pasa? —me pregunto— ¿acaso mi felicidad le molesta?». Dejo el control a mi lado y estiro una mano para apoyarla en su mejilla, no de forma suave, sino obligándolo a mirar directo a mi rostro. Estoy seguro de que planeaba decir algo, pero toda idea se borra de mi mente al ver esos ojos violetas tan grandes y expresivos que me cuestionan tan intensamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que nos miremos hasta el amanecer?

Su tono violento no es suficiente para disimular la incomodidad escondida detrás de sus palabras. Me inclino, acercándome a su cara, pero cuando mi boca está a punto de dar con la suya, él voltea la cabeza para evitarlo. Me quedo una fracción de segundo inmóvil, disfrutando el suave cosquilleo de la piel de su mejilla contra mis labios. Enseguida me muevo hacia un lado para encontrar su boca y esta vez Duo no me esquiva. El beso es profundo, pero no dura más de seis segundos. Cuando nos separamos, se queda observándome de forma inexpresiva. Luego vuelve su atención al juego como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Juguemos a tres. El que gana dos, será el indiscutible ganador.

Creo que jamás podré acostumbrarme a la sensación de incredulidad que me embarga al ver cómo es capaz de ignorar la realidad de esta forma tan cínica. Nuevamente vuelvo a pensar que Duo huye de todo, de la guerra, de sus recuerdos, incluso de algo en apariencia inofensivo como es la atracción que sentimos el uno por el otro.

—Duo…

—No, no pienso dejarte ganar. Esfuérzate.

Cierro los ojos un par de segundos porque en su tono hay algo más que una simple declaración de guerra en un videojuego. Es la evidencia de que se está resistiendo y mantiene una batalla contra mí, ¿pero por qué? ¿Por qué estamos luchando? ¿Cuál es el punto?

Nuestro duelo en la consola comienza al mismo tiempo en que inicia mi carrera mental por averiguar por qué hay esta tensión entre él y yo. Es algo más que deseo físico, hablo de una rivalidad emocional, como si él estuviese intentando quebrarme o… no, ahora que lo pienso bien, soy yo quien ha estado intentando arrastrarlo a un punto indeterminado.

—¡Gané! Ahora comeré unas ricas hamburguesas como premio. Tú que perdiste tendrás que soportar el hambre.

Mientras camina hasta la cocina, me froto el puño derecho con mi otra mano. Ganarle en el primer intento no le hizo feliz, pero que lo dejara empatar conmigo no fue suficiente para tranquilizar su ego. En el tercer enfrentamiento volvió a patearme el control de las manos y eso bastó para que se declarara el absoluto vencedor. Duo no aprende, pero comienzo a cuestionarme por qué realmente le fastidia tanto perder contra mí. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con que siempre esté tildándome de "súper hombre perfecto en todo"? Claro que lo dice de una forma bastante sarcástica.

—A ver, a ver… ¿dónde están esas hamburguesas?

Voy por mi portátil, la apoyo sobre el mesón de la cocina americana y tomo asiento para ocuparla en tanto él se pone a freír.

—¿Por qué diablos siempre tienes hamburguesas? —le escucho preguntar—. ¿Acaso es lo único que sabes comer?

—¿Te estás quejando?

—No, para nada. Es la comida preferida de todo buen norteamericano —dice orgulloso—. Un japonés como tú nunca podría comprenderlo.

—Hmf —murmuro. Duo sabe que él es la razón por la que las compro cada año en esta fecha. No es necesario darle más explicaciones, después de todo es su costumbre ignorar todas las verduras y los otros alimentos que contiene la nevera. Siempre cocina lo mismo: hamburguesas con queso y aros de cebolla.

—¿Ya empezamos con los soniditos, Heero? Te cansas demasiado pronto de hablar.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de ti —comento, tecleando para iniciar el sistema, pero de improviso Duo está del otro lado del mesón y me cierra la tapa. Por poco alcancé a sacar las manos.

—¿Quieres decirme algo? —pregunta de forma amenazante, acercando su rostro al mío—. ¿No? —insiste, ante mi silencio—. Bien, entonces no empieces a insinuar cosas como los cobardes.

Por fin retira las palmas de mi computadora y me da la espalda. Sonrío entonces mientras vuelvo a abrirla porque el hecho de que me hable de cobardía es toda una ironía.

—Sonreír también es una insinuación, Heero.

Levanto la mirada para observarlo, pero él agrega queso a las hamburguesas como si jamás hubiese hablado. ¿Qué quiso decir?

—Aquí tienes —dice luego, dejándome un plato junto a la portátil. Yo no quito mi mirada de sus ojos y Duo me la sostiene por largos momentos hasta que levanta una mano para acariciarse la nuca. No es un gesto de incomodidad, sino uno que más bien evidencia cierto cansancio. ¿Será que tuvo que hacer un largo viaje para llegar hasta aquí o será por algo más?

—Creí escucharte decir que el  _perdedor_  no comería —comenté, para romper el silencio.

—Me diste lástima, Heero. No hagas que me arrepienta.

Se sienta frente a mí y comemos sin decir palabra por un espacio de diez minutos. Cuando termina su tercera hamburguesa, por fin me habla:

—¿Sigues asistiendo a la universidad?

—Sí —respondo, intentando que la sorpresa que esa pregunta me produjo no se haga evidente. ¿Cómo supo que estoy estudiando? No recuerdo habérselo dicho en ninguna de sus visitas.

—¿Cuánto te falta para terminar?

—Un mes.

—Hmmm. ¿Y qué harás luego? —interroga.

—Trabajar en ello.

Su ceño se frunce profundamente.

—¡Qué aburrido, Heero! Trabajar en un mismo lugar por un montón de tiempo…

No replico nada. Sé que no podrá entenderlo aunque se lo explicara, pues Duo es de los que piensa que estar siempre en movimiento es la forma correcta de vivir.

—¿No crees que te matará la falta de diversión?

—No realmente.

Su ceño se arruga más.

—¿Y tú qué quieres hacer? —le pregunto, cruzándome de brazos.

—Uhh. Dar un viaje al baño. Estoy lleno —responde, poniéndose de pie.

Doy un bufido. ¿Acaso cree que esa fue una manera disimulada de evitar mi pregunta?

—¿Cuándo vas a parar? —le pregunto.

Él detiene su caminar y se encoge de hombros, todavía dándome la espalda.

—Nunca voy a parar. Lo sabes, Heero.

Pero se equivoca, realmente no lo sé, no puedo entender cómo Duo pretende vivir toda su vida sin establecerse en un lugar específico. ¿Tan grande es el daño que le hizo la guerra?

No pude encontrar respuesta a mis dudas, pues aunque pretendía preguntarle, Duo jamás regresó. Se había escapado por la ventana del baño.

**Continuará…**

 


	2. Directo

Duo Maxwell fue el ser humano más cercano a mí durante la guerra. En el ir y venir de la batalla nuestros encuentros eran frecuentes y siempre establecíamos un equipo, a veces breve, a veces más duradero, dependiendo de lo que la situación ameritara. Nunca olvidaré que él me salvó la vida aun sin conocerme, luego de dispararme dos veces. Duo no había tenido entonces ninguna razón para rescatarme y confiar en mí, pero lo había hecho brindándome un lugar seguro para descansar y reparar mi gundam. Ahora que lo pienso, le pagué bastante mal robándole partes del suyo, aunque por aquel tiempo ignoraba que su papel iba a ser importante en la batalla.

Algo parecido al destino quiso que yo, meses más tarde, le devolviese la mano cuando fue capturado en la Base Lunar. Me dirigí a su celda con el firme objetivo de matarlo, pero el que hubiese resistido las torturas para no develar la información vital de nuestra misión, y la aceptación de su propia muerte para no ser manipulado a favor de la causa de Oz, me provocó un orgullo difícil de definir y del cual nunca le hablé a nadie. Ese día admiré a Duo Maxwell en toda su grandeza como soldado; no sabría señalar cuándo comencé a reparar en lo llamativo que era como ser humano.

A decir verdad es algo que he pensado mucho. Y por más que lo hago, no puedo determinar con exactitud el momento en que tenerle cerca comenzó a ser un elemento vital para mi existencia. Sucedió con seguridad antes de terminar la guerra, pues para ese entonces ya me sabía perdido en el extraño magnetismo del que 02 era dueño. Sin embargo, tras la llegada de la ansiada paz, jamás estuvo en mis planes ir por él. ¿Qué sentido podía tener? Éramos tan distintos.

Fue toda una sorpresa para mí cuando fue Duo quien me encontró en Japón, meses después de terminar los conflictos armados, justo en vísperas de navidad. Tocarnos, luego de compartir una velada agradable, se había sentido natural, correcto, deseado. Desde ese día vivo esperando la oportunidad de sentir su cuerpo contra el mío de nuevo, aunque él solo se limite a brindarme su compañía por unas pocas horas cada año.

—¿A qué estás jugando? —me pregunto en voz alta—. ¿Qué quieres lograr?

La navidad de este año 201 AC fue un día más. No hubo ningún evento que lo hiciera importante, ya que en esta ocasión le informé a Preventers una dirección falsa de mi ubicación mientras me mantenía exactamente en el mismo departamento que la última actualización de datos. Debido a ello, Duo no pudo dar conmigo. Me pregunto cómo se habrá tomado pasar por primera vez dicha celebración sin mí. Tengo la certeza que no era lo que él planeaba, pues, como ya me era habitual, confirmé su ingreso al sistema de Preventers días antes de navidad. Duo me había buscado.

Mentiría si dijera que no me invade una satisfacción perversa por haberlo enviado a perder el tiempo en Japón. Por muchos meses me sentí enojado porque se hubiese burlado de mí. Duo se había largado por la ventana del baño, dejando su mochila en el perchero y su jockey tirado en la sala. En ninguno de los tres años anteriores se había ido sin sus cosas. La mochila rellena de basura de comida chatarra había funcionado como un distractor para que bajase la guardia. Me había engañado por completo.

La próxima navidad será la fecha definitiva, pienso enseguida. Estoy simplemente cansado de vivir la misma situación una y otra vez. También será decisiva porque deberé evaluar con qué ánimo e intenciones se presentará Duo aquí. ¿Estará tan enojado como yo me lo imagino? ¿O habrá ignorado lo que hice y habrá seguido adelante con una de sus sonrisas?

«Espero que esté enojado», me digo a mí mismo. Enfadado demuestra emociones más sinceras que en su estado de ánimo normal.

¿O será posible que no me busque más? Duo no tiene una cuota menor de orgullo. Es posible, todo es posible cuando se trata de él. El carácter que posee lo vuelve impredecible.

También mentiría si afirmara que su nueva ausencia no me afectó. Desde que escapó de mí, dediqué mucho tiempo a repasar lo que habíamos conversado ese día. Buscaba frenéticamente algún elemento que me permitiera ser capaz de detenerlo la próxima vez. Sabía, por ejemplo, que Duo me buscaba a propósito, al contrario de lo que pretendía hacerme creer. La única razón por la que yo cambiaba cada año de ubicación, variando entre lugares tan lejanos como Italia y Chile, era para mantener la certeza de la necesidad que Duo parecía tener por mi compañía. Aunque fuera solo en navidad, era la única señal de su parte que siempre alentó mis esperanzas.

Pero en su última visita obtuve un nuevo elemento: Duo me preguntó si seguía asistiendo a la universidad. Estoy bastante seguro de que jamás le dije que estaba estudiando. Además, si consideraba el hecho de que me trasladaba de universidad cada año en que cambiaba de domicilio, no era algo que podría haber deducido, después de todo ya no necesitábamos tapaderas como en los tiempos de guerra. Eso me llevó a pensar que Duo me vigilaba de alguna forma. No me sorprendería que a pesar de revisar la seguridad de mi computadora todo el tiempo, incluso así se las hubiese arreglado para vigilar mis movimientos en la red. Menos si consideraba que, entre los cinco ex pilotos, Duo siempre fue el mejor en comunicaciones y trabajo informático. Sus habilidades en ese campo son superiores a las mías.

Los demás elementos eran cosas subjetivas y por lo mismo, poco fiables. Me parecía que Duo huía de la atracción que sentía por mí, no solo de sus recuerdos. Esta idea había surgido luego de revisar fríamente su reacción al beso que le di, pues aunque aceptó, previamente parecía haberse estado resistiendo. Eso me hacía pensar en qué lo detenía, ¿qué era lo hacía enfrentarse a mí, resistiendo nuestro acercamiento?

Eso era el otro punto que me había llamado la atención. Los dos siempre parecíamos enfrentados por algo que no alcanzo a comprender, lo que se me hizo más evidente en su última visita...

De pronto lo entiendo y veo todo con claridad. Él quiere alejarse de mí, yo quiero lograr que se quede. A eso se resume todo. Pero para eso, primero tengo que ser capaz de descubrir qué es lo que distancia a Duo de mí. De sus propias declaraciones puedo asumir que no se establece en un lugar fijo, por lo que es difícil que tenga una relación estable con alguien. La primera en acudir a mi mente siempre es Hilde, ya que Duo al terminar la guerra vivió un tiempo con ella. Pero no, su vida nómada con toda seguridad le impediría cualquier clase de vínculo, a menos que ella estuviese acompañándolo en sus viajes. ¿Sería esa la situación?

Pienso en todo esto mientras estoy sentado de brazos cruzados en el interior de un bus de la locomoción colectiva. No tardo en descender y caminar hacia mi departamento. Ya me he titulado y estoy trabajando en una empresa de desarrollo de software. Es un trabajo simple y bien pagado que me permite ocupar en algo útil mi tiempo, aunque no he podido escapar de la letanía de la vida diaria.

Subo las escaleras, pongo la mano en la cerradura y me quedo con ella quieta en la mano. Alcancé a girarla un poco y eso me bastó para reconocer que se deslizaba más suave de lo normal. Retiro la llave y me inclino para mirar el orificio. Está gastado en los bordes: indudablemente la entrada ha sido forzada.

Duo es lo primero que viene a mi mente. Al instante freno mis deseos, ya que perfectamente puede tratarse de ladrones. Abro la puerta, alerta por lo que pudiese encontrar en el interior. Y me quedo inmóvil, sin poder creer que Duo Maxwell esté allí, cómodamente sentado en el sillón.

Jamás imaginé que aparecería antes de tiempo.

Lo único que logro, luego de cerrar la puerta, es decir: " _¿Ya es navidad? Pensé que acababa de pasar"._

Duo, que había desembalado la consola e instalado la Sega en la televisión, me da una larga y oscura mirada.

—¡Ja! —exclama sarcástico, poniéndole pausa al juego—. Japón —señala enseguida, apuntándome con un dedo—, me extravié en Japón por tu culpa. Allá nadie se atreve a hablar inglés para dar indicaciones. Ahora que lo sabes, ¿aún tienes ganas de hacerte el gracioso, Heero?

Encojo un hombro ante su demostración de enojo.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta.

Puedo responderle fácilmente, pues sé lo que quiere saber. Sin embargo, no pienso ponérsela tan fácil. Mi paciencia tiene un límite y Duo la ha forzado por cuatro largos años.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —cuestiono, dejando mi bolso sobre el mesón de la cocina, saco mi computadora. De soslayo veo cómo arruga el ceño y luego sonríe, girando más su cuerpo para seguir mis movimientos.

—No juegues conmigo —pide.

Le doy una mirada directa y continúo ordenando mis cosas. Duo bufa y reanuda el juego en la consola.

—Tengo hambre —le escucho decir de pronto—. ¿Tienes hamburguesas?

—No —respondo. Por supuesto que no las tengo, si siempre las compraba cuando tenía la certeza que él aparecería. Su presencia en este momento es totalmente inesperada. ¿Por qué Duo me ha buscado hoy? ¿Quiere solo quejarse por su viaje inútil a Japón?

—Rayos, ¿de qué vives? —se queja y bufa de nuevo al notar que lo estoy ignorando.

Termino de ordenar mi ropa de trabajo para el día siguiente y me siento en un extremo del sillón, de brazos cruzados, me dedico a observarlo. Está jugando  _Mortal Kombat_  y por más que usa los movimientos que me enseñó llamados "fatality", los ataques del personaje de la computadora son más fuertes, por lo que pierde en repetidas ocasiones. Ni siquiera me ha mirado, pero sé que no se encuentra tan ignorante de mi presencia como quiere hacerme pensar mostrándose tan concentrado.

—¡Realmente me molesta que una máquina me gane! —se queja. Duo no es un buen perdedor y da pelea en cada partida hasta el final, pero la consola vuelve a ganarle.

Un vistazo al ventanal me basta para determinar que ya ha oscurecido. Como era habitual durante sus visitas, nos hemos quedado en silencio por un largo tiempo, el mismo que utilizo para tratar de entender cuál es la mejor forma de proceder. Entonces comprendo que no debo repetir el patrón y actuar igual que siempre. Si solíamos caer en este silencio no es porque yo no pudiese mantener una conversación con él, sino porque el día en especial en que Duo aparecía cada año, afectaba su personalidad y le hacía desear esconderme todo. No estaba dispuesto a que ahora, lejos de esa fecha que lo hacía tambalear, fuese igual. Voy a presionar hasta quebrar sus defensas.

Lo primero que decido es reprimir mis intenciones de preguntar "¿Cuándo vas a parar?" porque todavía puedo oír en mi mente lo que me respondió el año pasado: "Nunca voy a parar. Lo sabes, Heero". Sin dudas tengo que ser más directo que eso.

—No voy a esperarte más —le suelto. Duo no para de jugar y ni siquiera me mira.

—Ese es el problema, Heero —dice de pronto—. Nunca pretendí que lo hicieras.

El conseguir una respuesta directa es inesperado. Doloroso también porque su tono de voz no escondió ningún gramo de verdad. Estaba siendo por completo sincero.

—Entonces esta será la última vez.

Eso también es inesperado para él, porque levanta violentamente el rostro para mirarme.

—¿No quieres que te visite más?

—Así es —respondo.

Duo deja el control en el suelo. No ha detenido el juego. Parece haberse olvido por completo de él.

—¿Es mi idea o estás jugando sucio? —cuestiona—. "Si no vas a darme lo que quiero, no vengas". ¿Es eso?

La habilidad de Duo para planear nunca fue exclusiva del campo de batalla, también es hábil para discutir. Debo confrontar su ataque. No estoy dispuesto a permitir que toda la culpa recaiga en mí y me dispongo a hacerle notar su parte en esto.

—¿Qué entendí mal, Duo? Aparecer y acostarte conmigo no se vio como si quisieras solo mi amistad.

Su boca se tuerce en una sonrisa. No es suficiente para esconder en su expresión que le ha dolido el recordatorio.

—El sexo no tiene por qué incluir sentimientos, Heero. Pueden ir por separado. No asumas de más.

Una verdad universal como cortina de humo para esquivar la revisión del caso en particular. Es una buena estrategia, aunque peca de obvia.

—Estoy de acuerdo —acepto y presiono de nuevo—: Pero no es lo que vi en ti.

Duo me sigue observando, sus ojos grandes y atentos a cada gesto de mi parte.

—¿Qué se supone que viste en mí? —cuestiona, luce como si hubiera dejado de esquivar el tema, pero no voy a bajar la guardia. Con él nada es lo que parece.

—Tú quieres estar conmigo.

—Nunca te vi como una persona pretenciosa, pero así es, ¿eh?

Una nueva evasiva no es una sorpresa. Quiere agotarme de esa manera.

—Si me he equivocado en mi apreciación, puedes decírmelo.

Duo eleva la mirada al techo, como si estuviese meditando su respuesta. Luego baja la vista directo a mi rostro.

—No te equivocas del todo.

Estrecho mis ojos. Sin romper el contacto visual lo presiono a que se explique. He vuelto a recibir algo de sinceridad de su parte, pero no sirven las respuestas a medias. No ahora que intento poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Pero tú y yo no queremos lo mismo. —Hay seguridad en su voz. Y lamento. No está feliz con su afirmación.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Se pone de pie y luce, más que nunca, como si hubiese fisuras en sus defensas.

—Esto. — Señala todo el lugar—. Tú quieres cuatro paredes, un hogar, un trabajo y probablemente una familia. Quieres una vida normal.

Se aleja de mí mientras habla, abre las puertas del balcón.

—No necesitas hacerme guardia —dice con burla, cuando llego a su lado, vigilando sus movimientos.

—Pretendías saltar —acuso. Duo comienza a reír y por un momento vi el mismo Duo de sonrisa fácil de la guerra.

—No es que sea de mi agrado reconocerlo, pero a veces me lees bien.

—Nos conocemos lo suficiente.

—Es cierto —concede con una sonrisa.

Parece relajarse. El ambiente de pronto se vuelve más distendido, pero retorna el silencio que no pienso permitir. No quiero más distancias entre él y yo, no hasta ser capaz de comprenderlo del todo.

—¿Y qué quieres tú? —Duo levanta una ceja como si no supiera de qué estoy hablando—. Disertaste de lo que crees que quiero yo, te pregunto qué quieres tú.

—Si me dieran un dólar por cada palabra que estás soltando ahora, tendría para solventar una nueva guerra.

Muevo mi mano de forma rápida, no me ve venir. Le tiro la trenza hasta que se ve obligado a echar su cabeza hacia atrás. Duo estalla en carcajadas y con frustración dejo resbalar su cabello hasta dejarlo libre. He intuido que no va a responder y giro sobre mis talones para ingresar a la sala. Me sigue al instante, seguramente para averiguar si me he molestado. Su naturaleza impulsiva y curiosa ha jugado a mi favor otra vez.

—Oye, ¿qué te pasa? No te enojes.

—No voy a esperarte más —reafirmo viendo hacia él, quedamos frente a frente.

"Debes decidir ahora", eso es lo que está implícito en mis palabras. Duo ladea el rostro.

—Ya te lo dije, nunca pretendí que me esperaras —dice exasperado—. Quiero que tengas una buena vida en cuatro paredes, una vida normal. Trabajo, novia, hijos, todas esas cosas aburridas.

Se ríe como si lo dicho fuese una broma. Estoy seguro de que esa era su intención, pero mi mente está gruñendo cuando al fin me rindo ante su explicación. "¿Solo por eso? ¿Solo porque crees eso he esperado tantos años?". Estoy furioso, algo de eso se refleja en mi mirada porque Duo retrocede cuando avanzo.

—Heero, espera, yo…

Le tomo ambas manos y lo pongo contra la pared, a un lado del ventanal abierto, estrellándolas por sobre su cabeza. Me mira sorprendido.

—¿Me has preguntado alguna vez qué es lo que quiero?

Duo tiene sus ojos increíblemente abiertos.

—Pregúntamelo —desafío—. Deja de escapar por una vez y pregúntamelo.

Duo cierra sus párpados con fuerza. Enseguida los abre y clava su mirada violeta en mí.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Heero?

—A ti.

Veo sus pupilas temblar impresionadas con mi respuesta.

—No quiero cuatro paredes, no quiero una vida normal o un trabajo. Lo que quiero es a ti.

—¿Qué dices? —pregunta con seriedad, pero en este preciso momento puedo leer todo en él. Mi cercanía le está afectando.

—Tienes cerebro. Sabes lo que quiero decir —respondo—. Úsalo.

Me inclino hacia adelante, enterrando mi cara en su cuello. Había anhelado demasiado su piel, su aroma como para querer contenerme y abro mi boca saboreando el costado de su cuello. Lo siento estremecerse.

—Heero, no —pide— **,**  estás violando mi espacio personal.

—¿Hasta cuándo me vas a hacer esperar? —insisto—. ¿Me dirás que no quieres esto? Creí que nunca mentías.

Por primera vez, parezco haberlo sorprendido tanto que no es capaz de esquivar el golpe.

—Nunca he dicho eso.

—¿Entonces de qué va esto?

Desvía la mirada.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

Trata de alejarse, pero ya no soporto más sus evasivas. Lo empujo contra la pared, elevándolo en el proceso, de tal manera que se ve obligado a cerrar sus piernas en torno a mis caderas, me empujo contra él.

Duo suelta todo el aire entre sus labios y me mira desde arriba. Sus ojos se fijan en mi boca. Luego los cierra y para contenerse, azota la nuca contra el muro. Deja ir un quejido que bien puede ser de dolor o placer.

—No te soltaré —afirmo.

—Sí, ya lo veo —responde ante más presión de mis caderas, suelta un sonido ahora claramente de disfrute—. Mm… Rayos, espera —pide poniendo sus palmas en mis hombros.

—No —digo colando las dos manos dentro de su pantalón, estrujo sus glúteos con fuerza—, no estoy dispuesto a esperar ni un segundo más, Duo.

Y no solo hablaba de compartir nuestras vidas, sino de la necesidad de tocarlo. Enseguida subo las manos para deslizarlas bajo su camisa negra, apretándolo contra mí.

—¿Por qué… —Duo se interrumpe para tomar una bocanada de aire— pudiendo tener tanto, tú me quieres a mí?

—Me pregunto por qué —respondo con sarcasmo, sin detener mi exploración. Me agrada notar que su respiración se ha agitado.

—Heero —reclama, exigiendo una respuesta directa.

—No trates de entenderme.

Dejo que sus piernas resbalen por mis costados hasta que queda de pie. Tomo su trenza con la mano derecha y lo obligo a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, tal como hice antes en la terraza. Sus ojos están fijos en los míos.

—Solo acepta lo que quiero.

Mi boca cae sobre la suya y no tardo en tener mi lengua dentro, buscando, presionando. Sus brazos se cierran en torno a mi cuello y me devuelve el contacto con tantas ganas que mi respiración se agita tanto como la suya.

—Conmigo no tendrías nada —dice, rompiendo el beso.

—No necesito más que esto —respondo, abriendo botón por botón, deslizo su camisa por sus hombros. Duo sigue atento mis movimientos, incluso cuando he comenzado a besar su pecho y abdomen, intercalando mordidas. Todavía parece indeciso. Lo que es yo, anhelo tanto su cuerpo que le abro el pantalón en tres movimientos y libero su pene por sobre su bóxer.

—Mm… ¡Rayos, está bien! —cede y me detiene cuando voy a meterlo en mi boca. Responde a mi mirada interrogante con un "Aquí no" y jalándome del brazo, me lleva a la habitación. Nada más entrar, se para frente a mí y desde el cuello revienta mi camisa, haciendo volar todos los botones.

—Cuatro años —dice como explicación, pasando sus manos por mis pectorales.

Me retiro la corbata y la lanzo al suelo, antes de llevármelo de encuentro a la cama doble. En la semioscuridad lo escucho reír, pero deseo verlo en detalle, así que me estiro para prender la lámpara del buró.

—No necesitamos luz, Heero —reclama mientras vuelvo a bajar probando su piel y tomo su pene con la boca, quitando su ropa lo más que puedo con las manos. Duo se sacude y tiembla en la cama—. ¡Siempre tan directo! —se queja.

Me detengo para retirar su bóxer y el pantalón. Duo levanta el trasero para permitirme quitar todo con facilidad, incluyendo sus zapatos. Tomo sus piernas y le obligo a levantarlas juntas; dejo caer mi boca besando sus testículos, bajando hasta su ano, donde humedezco la zona con mi lengua. Se sacude más fuerte y le escucho gemir por la sorpresa. No tardo en dejar entrar un dedo mojado y Duo dice mi nombre varias veces. Con el segundo dedo comienza a soltar maldiciones y ya con el tercero dentro, comienza a sisear. Pronto lo percibo listo y él lo confirma gimiendo desesperado:

—Deja de torturarme. Hazlo de una vez.

Permito que baje las piernas mientras me pongo de pie para terminar de desvestirme y tomar el bote de lubricante que guardo en el cajón. Cuando regreso contra él, le obligo a elevarlas otra vez, de modo que apuntan en dirección a su cabeza.

—Así no —suplica—. Si me doblas, me cuesta respirar.

Pero lo ignoro. Deseo meterme en él de frente, no quiero perder segundo de sus expresiones.

—Heero —se queja cuando me apoyo contra su trasero. Su mano se mueve para masajear mi miembro mientras alcanzo sus labios. Me masturba durante todo lo que dura nuestro beso. Cuando me deja ir, separo nuestras bocas con un sonido sofocado y me acomodo, mojando con lubricante mi pene y su entrada. Duo masculla que está helado y enseguida pregunta de forma burlesca:

—Ah, ¿ahora es sin condón?

—No dejaré que toques a nadie más —respondo.

—No he tocado a nadie más —devuelve—. No desde esa navidad.

Me mantiene la mirada mientras me voy forzando centímetro a centímetro en su interior.

—Ni yo —digo con la voz enronquecida cuando estoy por completo dentro. Duo suelta un quejido indefinible entre dolor y placer. Comienzo a salir despacio por si le he dañado, pero me toma por sorpresa enrollando sus piernas en mis caderas, clava sus talones en mi trasero para obligarme a entrar de golpe. Gimo al mismo tiempo que él y veo su mirada de autosuficiencia.

—Alguien tenía muchas ganas de esto —acusa sin aire y aunque su tono es de burla, mueve sus piernas para exigir un ritmo rápido que nos provoca sudar y jadear repetidamente.

Tras varios minutos atrapado en su exigente vaivén, me detengo, sujeto sus piernas por debajo y lo obligo a ponerlas en mis hombros. Duo queda con los pies apuntando al techo mientras soy yo el que comienza a marcar el ritmo. Aprovecho que mi erección resbala de su interior para besarlo salvajemente antes de volver a entrar en una embestida precisa.

—Vas a matarme así —gime ahogado—. ¡De verdad no puedo respirar!

Me pone una mano en el pecho para obligarme a parar y retrocede en la cama. Duo me da una mirada risueña antes de dar la vuelta y ponerse boca abajo, levantando el trasero hacia mí.

Gruño. Duo sabe exactamente qué hacer para sacarme de mis cabales. Me subo encima y con una mano en su nuca lo obligo a bajar la cabeza contra la almohada antes de introducirme en él, una y otra vez. Duo continúa levantando sus glúteos, resistiendo mis embates, mientras jadea y ríe al mismo tiempo. Su respiración se acelera más. Entonces apoya un codo en la cama para darse espacio de meter su otra mano bajo él. Lo sostengo por las caderas, para permitirle tocarse mientras entro y salgo con fuerza.

—Ah, Heero —gime—. Más….

—Duo…

—Más fuerte —pide y termina por enloquecerme. Acabo utilizando toda mi fuerza para cumplir su petición y el resultado es que él comienza a repetir mi nombre en una larga letanía. De pronto se calla y exhala profundamente, cosa que llama mi atención. ¿Ha terminado sin que me dé cuenta?

—No, no te salgas —dice, cuando comienzo a retirarme—. ¿Piensas dejarme a medias o qué?

Estrecho los ojos, volviendo a entrar y busco su pene. Está erecto aún. Al parecer Duo está tan excitado que aguantará más que la primera vez que nos acostamos. Sonrío, retirándome, y él me mira por sobre el hombro con una interrogación pintada en la cara.

—¿Qué? —cuestiona.

Por toda respuesta me pongo de espaldas en la cama y lo sujeto del brazo para atraerlo sobre mí. Le acomodo exactamente como lo quiero.

—Debes estar bromeando —me dice riendo entre dientes.

Sujetándolo de las caderas, me empujo en él para que vea que no, no estoy bromeando. Su reacción es arquearse hacia atrás y separar los labios en un jadeo audible. Su mirada se oscurece, me mira de pronto con seriedad.

—Tú lo pediste —dice, a la vez que comienza a subir y bajar sobre mi cuerpo, montándome con habilidad. Mi boca se abre, dejando escapar jadeos silenciosos y Duo sonríe más, redoblando la presión hasta que me lleva a un potente orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo en que acaba en mi mano derecha, que se encargó de ayudarle a terminar. Mi pecho también queda manchado con su semen y él se desploma hacia adelante, provocando que yo salga de su interior.

Le beso las mejillas y el cuello. Duo se deja caer junto a mí, apoyado sobre su brazo derecho. Me pongo de lado para observarlo y noto que me mira con diversión.

—De verdad fueron demasiados años —murmura—. Creo que no demoraré mucho para estar listo para una segunda ronda.

En respuesta paso un brazo bajo su cabeza y lo atraigo contra mí.

—¿Crees que podrás seguirme el ritmo? —se burla.

—¿Por quién me tomas? —replico.

Duo se echa a reír y enseguida nos quedamos sobre la cama por largos minutos en un silencio agradable. Quizás son horas, pues he perdido la noción del tiempo. Sin embargo, él rompe la atmósfera de calma cuando se mueve e intenta incorporarse. De inmediato vuelve a su posición, ya que ha descubierto que no puede sentarse correctamente porque tengo su trenza sujeta en mi mano izquierda, la misma que había colado bajo su cabeza. Lo siento reírse por lo bajo.

—Heero —llama.

No respondo y mantengo mis ojos cerrados.

—Heero —insiste.

—¿Hm?

—Suéltame, tengo que ir al baño.

No lo libero, sé que las posibilidades de que huya son altas y me niego a repetir la misma escena que la primera vez que nos tocamos. Aquella vez en Japón, Duo se había largado y ni el hecho de lo que habíamos compartido antes lo detuvo.

—Heero, sé lo que estás pensando —confiesa—, pero confía en mí, solo iré a mear. A menos que quieras que lo haga aquí.

Sigo sin liberarlo y él comienza a reír.

—Soy capaz —amenaza.

—No lo dudo —digo abriendo los ojos, todavía sin soltarlo.

—Confía en mí —pide, mirándome por sobre el hombro. Soy incapaz de detectar si puedo creerle, pero con renuencia dejo ir su trenza. No tiene sentido retenerlo a mi lado si no es lo que quiere, aunque espero que haya entendido que realmente no soportaré más su ir y venir. Duo se pone de pie de un salto y enfila hacia el baño sin mirarme.

—Duo —le llamo, él voltea hacia a mí con una expresión de interrogación—, si huyes, te encontraré en una semana y…

—¿Me romperás todas las costillas? —pregunta con falsa inocencia.

—No, te amarraré una cama y te lo haré por semanas.

Duo se queda pasmado. Entonces comienza a doblarse de la risa, carcajeándose, con una mano en el estómago.

—¡Casi haces que me den ganas de marcharme! —replica, entrando al baño. Incluso con la puerta cerrada puedo oírle reír aún.

«No te vayas, no otra vez», pienso, agudizando el oído, pero del baño no se puede escuchar nada más cuando su risa cesa. Los minutos pasan rápidamente y me siento en la cama preocupado. Si ya se ha marchado, no tiene ningún caso que me levante a intentar alcanzarlo. Sin embargo, no resisto el impulso de ir a averiguar y abro la puerta.

Encontrar el baño vacío no es una sorpresa, pero duele de todas formas. No tardo en arrepentirme por completo. Nunca debí dejarlo ir.

**Continuará…**


	3. Decisión

En tiempos de guerra es frecuente encontrarse con situaciones adversas o inesperadas. Ante ellas un soldado jamás pierde un segundo en adaptarse al nuevo escenario. En el presente, los años que he vivido en esta pacífica sociedad al parecer me han hecho perder algo de esa capacidad de reaccionar instantáneamente, ya que necesité un par de minutos para aceptar por completo que él se había ido. Y otro más para por fin poder moverme.

La incredulidad de estar viviendo la misma situación de nuevo se convierte en algo molesto, por lo que me concentro en un vago instinto de investigación. Duo solo se había puesto sus zapatos luego de retirarse de la cama. No llevaba ninguna otra prenda. Entro al baño y mi vista se fija en la única posibilidad que debió tener: el cesto de la ropa sucia. Lo reviso y noto que efectivamente falta un pantalón y una camisa de trabajo.

De inmediato me pregunto si él contaba con la presencia del cesto, ya que de seguro lo había visto la primera vez que escapó por esta ventana. No me extrañaría que se hubiese calzado los zapatos ya con la idea de marcharse. El que tan solo unos minutos antes me hubiese pedido confiar en que no se iría, es un detalle que quema una parte de lo que creí que él era: el Duo que jamás miente en voz alta acaba de desaparecer hoy.

—¿A qué estás jugando? —susurro.

Me asomo por la ventana con la ínfima esperanza de verlo, pero no hay señales de Duo en ninguna dirección. Quizás se lo hice demasiado fácil con un departamento en la tercera planta, aunque conociendo sus habilidades, podría haber hecho lo mismo desde un piso mucho más alto. En el fondo sé que eran prevenciones que no tenía sentido tomar.

Lo que no sé es si su constante fuga es una marca de la guerra o he sido yo el que ha hecho algo mal. Pero sea como sea, es hora de aceptar que he fracasado en detenerlo. Con esta confrontación esperaba conseguir que se quedase conmigo. En cambio, no he logrado ni una sola variación en la situación inicial: Duo viene y se va de mi alcance. Las opciones que tengo ahora no son muchas y las he pensado en más de una ocasión.

Ingreso a la ducha y cierro la cortina. Giro la llave y mientras el agua caliente me baña, hay un fuerte debate en mi interior. Una parte de mí quiere darle caza, retenerlo conmigo, quizás incluso hacerle pagar todos estos años de espera. La otra quiere que me rinda de una vez. «¿Es esa la solución correcta? —me pregunto—, ¿debo dejar que esta huida sea la última impresión que tenga de Duo?». Él se marchó sin mirar atrás; quizás ya es hora de que yo haga lo mismo.

Lo pienso seriamente. No sería algo fácil de hacer, pues la obligación que tengo de informarle a Preventers mi ubicación es un gran inconveniente. Ya en una ocasión les mentí para despistar a Duo, y luego alegué un cambio de planes a última hora. Sin embargo, volver a engañarlos me traería una serie de problemas que no tengo interés en enfrentar. Mal que mal, pueden llegar a encerrarme si violo las disposiciones oficiales para los ex pilotos Gundam.

Eso significa que Duo puede encontrarme siempre que así lo quiera. Y si es el caso, ¿seré lo suficientemente fuerte como para no aceptar sus visitas? Siento ese riesgo en mi interior. Lo que han sido cuatro años de larga espera, ¿podrían llegar a ser más?

Reconozco a Duo como mi debilidad y no quiero quedar atrapado en ella. Intuyo que no es lo correcto, pero la verdad es que tampoco sé cómo renunciar a lo que siento, a lo que deseo: una vida con él.

«¿Qué es lo que necesito de Duo?», me repito lo que ya he me he preguntado muchas veces. Y la respuesta sigue siendo "todo": su compañía, su alegría, sus silencios, sus bullicios, su interminable charla, sus estúpidas barreras para que no ahonde en sus heridas. Al final me atrae todo de él, aunque en Duo haya dos partes tan opuestas como para hacerme sentir relajado o tenso hasta la extenuación.

«¿Debo seguirlo?», me vuelvo a preguntar. Quizás le he dado una idea equivocada al decirle esa amenaza sin sentido antes de que se fuera al baño. Buscaba hacerlo reír, retenerlo un poco más si era posible. Ahora tengo claro que no sirvió de nada y Duo se fue antes de darme tiempo a descifrarlo. ¿Curiosidad? La tenía. Tanto por sus ropajes de cura, como por todo lo que hay en su cabeza y que no alcanzo a comprender.

¿Qué aleja a Duo de mí? La perspectiva de que simplemente no quiera estar conmigo es mucho más lejana desde hoy. No estoy ciego: vi afecto en sus pupilas, disfrute bajo mi cuerpo. Duo se relajó completamente junto a mí como nunca lo había hecho. ¿Entonces qué es lo que le hizo irse? Por otro lado, la certeza de que si lo sigo, huirá de nuevo, es lo único que me detiene de ir tras él.

Es difícil llegar a una decisión, así que tal vez deba tomármelo con calma. Si desoye mis palabras de no querer volver a verlo, es probable que Duo no trate de aparecer hasta la próxima navidad. Puedo tomar un día o dos para… No, no debo vacilar. No hay una opción mejor que otra. Si sigo a Duo, él escapará. Si lo espero, también huirá. Si renuncio a él, dolerá más que la espera, pero parece ser el único camino en que lo que viene después no será vacilante. Me quedaré aquí, sin mudarme más. Solo tendré la calma de un departamento vacío, la rutina de un trabajo y una vida diaria como la que he llevado hasta ahora.

Es cierto que no me complace del todo, pero el ser humano es dominado por la costumbre. Si me doy el tiempo, terminaré de encajar. Por otro lado, es la única opción que me permite liberarme de su influjo. Puedo hacerlo.

—He tomado mi decisión —digo en voz alta, solo para asegurarme que no haya resquicio de mi voluntad que no obedezca a ella.

Como un ritual, me quedo por largos minutos bajo los chorros de agua caliente. Trato de dominar mi mente y cuando los argumentos pierden fuerza, intento concentrarme solo en el sonido del agua. Pero no es tan simple, mi interior se niega a quedar en paz y aunque decido no echar pie atrás, mi frustración se traduce en que, al descorrer la cortina, lo hago con tanta fuerza que los aros que la sostienen se rompen y cae al suelo con un sonido sordo. Salgo de la ducha, sin importarme ese detalle y me quedo inmóvil ante lo que veo.

Duo está ahí, en el centro del baño quitándose las ropas que robó.

—No esperabas que saliera desnudo, ¿verdad? Al contrario de lo que puedas pensar, no me gusta exhibirme de esa forma —bromea, probablemente interpretando mal mi ceño fruncido—. Perdón por tomar prestado tu fino traje de trabajo —agrega, dejando las prendas de regreso en el cesto.

Ha vuelto. Mi reacción a este hecho inesperado es automática. Me muevo hacia el mueble vanitorio y tomo una toalla con la que seco mi cuerpo, al tiempo en que le doy espacio a mi corazón de volver a su ritmo normal. Son muchas las emociones que me embargan en este momento, con el enojo y el cansancio ganando por sobre todas las demás. Enrollo otra toalla en mi cintura antes de salir del baño. Paso por su lado como si no existiera.

Duo me sigue de inmediato a la habitación.

—No creo que te pongas contento por esto, pero tu puerta no resistió la segunda intrusión —dice mostrándome la cerradura de pomo que traía en la mano, la misma que hasta entonces era la única seguridad en la puerta principal—. Mañana te compraré una nueva. ¿Crees que pueda ser un problema hasta entonces?

Mientras habla se ha quitado los zapatos. De ahí saca un pequeño objeto de metal, el que seguramente corresponde a la herramienta con la que forzó la entrada; lo deja en el buró, además de varios billetes y monedas de este país. No es una sorpresa que haya mantenido todos los elementos que necesitaba para huir en su propio calzado.

Duo se acerca a la cama y acomoda ambas almohadas, una sobre la otra contra el respaldo. Enseguida se acuesta de espaldas y pone sus manos bajo la nuca. Lo atrayente que es su figura desnuda me perturba y verle directamente es un impulso difícil de resistir.

—¿Vas a seguir mirándome sin decir nada?

Sus palabras me despiertan de la inmovilidad en la que he caído. Decido que es un buen momento para dejar de admirarlo y camino hasta el clóset, desde donde saco ropa limpia.

«Impredecible», califica mi mente. Su presencia aquí, nuevamente inesperada, echa por la borda cualquier atisbo de decisión que hubiese tomado antes, aunque la sensación de enojo no se disipará por arte de magia. Duo está al tanto, lo sé porque lo siento observarme con atención, como si buscara cuál es la forma de volver a acercarse a mí.

—Fui a comprar comida —dice como si estuviese respondiendo a una pregunta de mi parte—, ya que no tienes nada más que cosas verdes y desabridas. La verdad es que el contenido de tu refrigerador siempre hace que me alegre de haber nacido norteamericano y no japonés —continúa.

Al ver que estiro una camiseta para ponérmela, se inquieta visiblemente:

—Oye.

Lo ignoro y me la pongo. Duo se ha incorporado y ve en silencio cómo sigo vistiéndome, pero la intranquilidad no ha desaparecido de sus ojos. Es quizás un instante propicio para preguntar:

—¿Hasta dónde fuiste?

Duo se encoge de hombros y se inclina hacia un lado de la cama para tomar lo que alcanza de sus ropas, las que todavía están regadas en el suelo.

—Junto al árbol de navidad, allí hay un Burger King —dice sin mirarme—. Compré para los dos. ¿Comemos? Me muero de hambre.

El lugar que me indica está a pocas cuadras de mi edificio, no hay forma que haya tardado tanto con solo ir ahí. Mal que mal, a juzgar por lo que dicta el reloj de pared me doy cuenta de que mi ducha duró por lo menos media hora.

—¿Hasta dónde, Duo?

Se sobresalta un poco, lo veo perfectamente. No se esperaba que supiera que mentía, o que se lo hiciera notar.

—Hasta varias estaciones de metro más allá —admite de mala gana, todavía sin enfrentar mi mirada. Parece muy concentrado en voltear su pantalón al lado correcto.

—Continuarás huyendo —afirmo. Es una verdad innegable, pero Duo se indigna al instante y sus ojos vuelan a enfrentar los míos.

—No estaba huyendo —masculla elevando el rostro. Me da un vistazo desafiante. Sin embargo, la culpa en su expresión desmiente sus palabras. Duo puede ser muy bueno omitiendo información, si así lo pretende, pero no tiene por costumbre mentir de una forma directa. Por eso, acabo de descubrir que cuando lo intenta su expresión lo traiciona, exactamente como ahora. Decido cambiar mi enfoque:

—¿Por qué volviste?

—¿Y lo preguntas? —devuelve sarcástico, levantándose para calzarse el pantalón. Hay cierto enojo en sus movimientos. Al notar que no dirá más, dejo ir la idea que me está molestando desde que lo vi aparecer de nuevo.

—Me pediste que confiara en ti.

Duo resiente el golpe cerrando los ojos. Se queda estático en el centro de la habitación, arrugando el pantalón negro en una mano.

—Cuando me paré no pretendía irme —susurra, pero lo hace lo suficientemente alto para alcanzar a oírlo.

—Pero lo hiciste.

—¡Eso es porque tú…! —exclama con rabia y calla abruptamente. Nos quedamos desafiándonos con la mirada, pero no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad de presionar.

—¿Yo qué?

—Me dijiste que no podría visitarte más —acusa, como si fuera el peor acto que yo pudiera haber hecho en su contra. Entrecierro los ojos. Por eso ha vuelto. Lo comprendo perfectamente.

—Así es —confirmo.

—Y aun así me preguntas por qué regresé —se burla. Es evidente que me culpa, pero mi enojo se aplaca, más de lo que me hubiese gustado, al entender que Duo no quiere dejar de verme. Aunque fuese poco e insano para mí que solo fuese unas horas al año—. Ahora solo te falta preguntarme por qué me acosté contigo.

Busca enfadarme. En estos momentos puedo ver a través de él.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Duo hace un sonido de frustración, quizás de rabia ante mi pregunta y lanza su pantalón hacia la cama.

—No juegues conmigo, Heero —pide cruzándose de brazos—. Y no compliques las cosas. No hay necesidad.

—Eres tú quien lo hace.

Duo me observa fijamente, como si no pudiera creer lo que escucha y descruza los brazos.

—Entonces quizás deba simplificarlo.

Se acerca a pasos rápidos, sé lo que va a hacer e intento mantenerme firme en la idea de rechazarlo. No puedo seguir cayendo cada vez que quiera, pero como si estuviese leyendo mi mente, antes que su cuerpo desnudo siquiera roce el mío, suspira con fuerza y se detiene.

—Está bien, sé que es mi culpa —admite sonando derrotado—. No te volveré a molestar, lo juro. Solo… —hace una pausa—, solo no te enojes conmigo, ¿quieres? No soporto que me mires así.

Sus brazos se elevan tentativos y pasan por bajo los míos. Rodea mi espalda y al no encontrar resistencia, me presiona contra él. Es precisamente el comprender sus sinceras palabras lo que me ha anulado. La brutalidad de la certeza de que esta será la última ocasión que nos veamos me impide rechazarlo. Mi cuerpo se adhiere con necesidad al suyo cuando le devuelvo el abrazo. Nos quedamos así un tenso momento, hasta que su mano derecha se engancha en mi nuca y me obliga a encontrar su boca.

No es un contacto suave. El que ambos sepamos que esto no se repetirá detona un beso rabioso, en el que puedo sentir impotencia, tristeza y necesidad. Son sentimientos que quizás vengan de él, pero es más realista pensar que es un reflejo de mis propias emociones.

Nuestras respiraciones comienzan a agitarse. Soy consciente de que la excitación empieza a ganar terreno y a distender lo mal que me siento. Duo prácticamente ha declarado que saldrá de mi vida para siempre. Mi instinto me dice que no bromea, que habla totalmente en serio. Estar al tanto no es lo único que me inmoviliza. Desde que nos acostamos la primera vez, él jamás inició algún contacto entre nosotros. El recordar de improviso lo que es su toque, sentir su voluntad al propiciar esto, me deja a merced de sus deseos. Duo no pierde el tiempo en meter las manos bajo mi camiseta mientras yo lucho para no perder el hilo de mis pensamientos.

¿De verdad no hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerlo? Esa pregunta comienza a repetirse incesantemente en mi cabeza. Por mucho tiempo barajé varias opciones de qué alejaba a Duo de mí y comienzo a descartar cada posible escenario: Primero, Duo no tiene a alguien más; baso esto en su afirmación de que no ha tocado a nadie durante todo el tiempo que me ha visitado. Segundo, Duo siente algo por mí, pude verlo antes y puedo verlo ahora en la necesidad con la que me toca. Es lo último que alcanzo a analizar antes de que sus caricias me impidan razonar. Su lengua húmeda en mi cuello provoca escalofríos de placer que me hacen sacudirme entre sus brazos.

Para cuando vuelvo a conectar con la realidad, me encuentro sin la camiseta y con las manos de Duo estrujando mis nalgas. Un sonido de placer se me escapa, pero suena apagado contra sus labios. Su mano derecha no pierde tiempo en acunar mi erección.

—Fuera del trabajo no has cambiado tu gusto por los pantalones de spandex, ¿verdad?

Sigo su mirada hacia abajo, entre nuestros cuerpos, donde Duo baja el frontis de la tela elástica, junto a mi bóxer, y se apodera de mi erección.

—Duo, no hagas esto —pido con la poca fuerza de voluntad que me queda.

—No estás hablando de tocarte, ¿verdad?

—Duo… —su nombre vuelve a escapar de mi boca. No ha dejado de masturbarme desde que puso su mano en mi miembro.

—Será lo mejor, ya lo verás —dice y se me hace imposible saber con certeza si se refiere a su decisión de alejarse por completo, o a lo que pretende hacer cuando se arrodilla frente a mí.

Su lengua se arremolina en la punta y mi cabeza trabaja en alejarme del placer. Tengo que reaccionar y lo logro a medias, con los pensamientos y el placer corriendo como dos voces distintas en mi cabeza. Al parecer ya no tengo una decisión que tomar, si Duo está determinado a irse para no volver, quizás deba aceptarlo de una vez como lo mejor.

Sacarlo de mi sistema sin duda no será fácil, pero quizás la solución la dé el tiempo, el mismo cuyo efecto ya había sentido en mí. Nunca podré olvidar mis grandes errores como soldado, partiendo por la niña y su perro que asesiné durante mi entrenamiento; al igual que los pacifistas que hice estallar cuando ya era un agente capacitado. Esas, entre otras tantas muertes, me perseguían. Y probablemente lo harán hasta el fin de mis días. Sin embargo, el tiempo, su paso, parecía volverlas cada día un poco más lejanas.

¿Será lo mismo con Duo? Si decido aceptar y quedarme aquí, ¿acabaría por olvidarlo? Una parte de mí quiere eso, dejar de vivir pendiente de la voluntad y caprichos de otro ser humano; la otra continúa hirviendo en ganas de resolver esta situación de otro modo. Sin embargo, percibo mi cabeza más confusa de lo que puedo recordar y no puedo dar con una solución. En eso mucho tiene que ver su boca caliente, la que ha comenzado a abarcar bastante de mi erección. Estrecho los ojos, haciendo esfuerzos para no ceder a cerrarlos por completo.

Duo utiliza la mano derecha para acariciar con ella el trecho de carne que no cabe en su boca y la izquierda para acunar mis testículos. Mi cuerpo se estremece contra mi voluntad. No puedo seguir pensando en esta situación, pero justo cuando estoy por ceder por completo al calor en que él me está arrastrando, Duo pone fin al contacto y se coloca de pie.

—Ven —ordena, jalándome de una mano, me guía hasta la cama. Justo antes de que la parte posterior de mis piernas la toquen, me pongo firme.

—No.

—Ahora tú no lo hagas más complicado —pide y vuelve a acariciar mi erección—. Mejor sigue pensando.

Gruño, quizás porque Duo sabe exactamente el debate del que estoy preso, el mismo que me impide concentrarme en esto por completo. Cuando me empuja de improviso a la cama, ya tengo la certeza que se está aprovechando de ello. Molesto y excitado por partes iguales, intento evitar que termine de desvestirme, pero Duo es rápido en jalar mis pantalones y bóxer lejos de mi cuerpo.

—Esto no sirve de nada —sentencio, con el tono más firme que puedo encontrar.

—Te aseguro que sí —dice inclinándose sobre mí, coge el frasco de lubricante del buró —. Te haré sentir bien.

Duo vuelve a atacar con su succión incesante y cuando sus labios llegan a la base, es precisamente cuando siento su dedo entrar en mí.

—Duo, esto no cambiará nada —mascullo, resintiendo la intrusión.

Quita su boca y me da una mirada oscura.

—Quizás no —admite metiendo otro dedo, no pierde tiempo en moverlos—. Pero sin duda será un buen recuerdo cuando te extrañe y no pueda visitarte.

Gruño más fuerte. Solo Duo puede provocarme tantas ganas de golpearlo, al mismo tiempo que me hace arder en ganas de ceder a lo que, a todas luces, desea hacer. En ese mismo instante cuela un tercer dedo, y la sangre empieza a correr más caliente y espesa por mis venas al tocar zonas sensibles de mi interior. Me sacudo sin poder evitarlo. Todo mientras él me observa expectante.

—¿Me dejarás hacerlo?

Aprieto los dientes. Quiero decir que no, pero estoy tan fuera de mi centro. Doy un corto asentimiento incluso antes de darme cuenta. Duo no necesita más para que su rostro se ilumine.

—Este amenaza con ser el mejor regalo que me has dado —dice, avanzando sobre mí para quedar sentado sobre mis caderas.

«Así que se había dado cuenta —pienso mientras siento su boca recorrer mi cuello y mi pecho— de que cada navidad yo compraba algo para él, como la consola del último año».

—Tu regalo está en el armario —corrijo—. Te fuiste antes de dártelo.

Levanta el rostro y me sonríe cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran. Se acerca y desliza primero su lengua por mis labios, para luego entrar con fuerza a dominar la mía.

—Prefiero esto —murmura rompiendo el beso con un sonido húmedo—. Siempre quise hacértelo.

Me quedo de espaldas, apoyado en los codos, sin perder detalle. Duo me está viendo de una manera amenazante, o quizás solo es el deseo oscureciendo sus pupilas. Parece recrearse con la visión de mí, dispuesto a intercambiar roles con él. Dejo ir todo el aire de mi cuerpo cuando por fin gatea sobre mí y ataca con otro beso necesitado, a la vez que levanta mis piernas.

En el momento en que Duo por fin entra en mí, lo que se siento es una invasión, tanto física como emocional. De forma inevitable mi cuerpo se arquea todo lo posible, enterrando la nuca en la almohada. Y en la medida que empuja, venciendo la resistencia natural de mi cuerpo, mis labios se van separando más y más. Los suyos también, al tiempo que eleva la cabeza. Su boca busca la mía de forma hambrienta y luego se queda ahí, simplemente apoyado contra mis labios. Jadeamos por emociones completamente diferentes. Duo debía estar sintiendo la presión de mi interior. Yo por cómo se extendía mi carne.

—¿Qué tal me sientes? —pregunta Duo, con un dejo de diversión, luego de haber soltado una larga cantidad de maldiciones, las que solo me dieron cuenta de lo sobrepasado que se sintió al momento de penetrarme.

—Extraño —confieso con la voz rota porque, aunque quiero guardar silencio, la respiración inevitablemente se me ha agitado más que antes. Y cuando Duo comienza a embestirme, su nombre nace de mis labios varias veces entre sus embates.

—Así me llamo yo —replica sofocado en mi oído—, nunca me olvides.

Vuelvo a decir su nombre, esta vez con aprehensión. Camuflado en su tono de satisfacción, pude percibir una cuota no menor de dolor por sus propias palabras. Sin embargo, antes de alcanzar a decir algo sobre ello, Duo jadea una pregunta sin dejar de moverse:

—¿Te habían hecho esto?

—No.

Ante mi respuesta sincera, le escucho soltar un sonido de puro disfrute en mi oído. Dejo que continúe embistiéndome a voluntad, pero no tardo en percatarme que lo está haciendo lento. Sin duda me está cuidando y su necesidad contenida, visible en sus ojos, me lo confirma. Pero no es lo que necesito. Mi tolerancia al dolor es alta y ya en este punto, solo percibo cierta incomodidad ante la invasión. Puedo tolerar esto, incluso aceptar que me gusta. Si es Duo, lo quiero de esta y de cualquier forma.

—Te voy a extrañar —confiesa, apoyando su frente caliente en la mía. Su pene ha resbalado fuera, pero no parece darse cuenta. Está por completo perdido en mi mirada.

Es entonces que me doy cuenta. No puede ser la última vez, soy incapaz de resignarme a ello. Una mala costumbre que queda de la guerra, es la de no rendirse jamás. Si yo o cualquiera de los pilotos no la tuviese, hubiésemos muerto en cualquier situación imposible durante la batalla. Ahora esa característica, tan positiva en el pasado, se está volviendo en mi contra. Soy incapaz de renunciar a él, menos cuando puedo ver de forma tan clara lo que siente por mí.

Cuando vuelve a entrar, no puedo aguantarlo más y rodeando sus caderas con mis piernas, lo aprisiono contra mi cuerpo.

—Duo, quédate conmigo.

Me observa sacudido, sobrepasado hasta cierto punto.

—¿En serio, ahora? —pregunta, sin poder creer que le hable de eso en este momento—. Ten algo de piedad.

—Duo —insisto y lo obligo a darme otra embestida, exactamente igual como él lo hizo conmigo, empujando sus nalgas con los talones.

—No ahora—, suplica retomando sus embestidas, pero con menos convencimiento. Lo empujé de nuevo con mis piernas para instarlo a seguir.

— Quédate conmigo —repito—, puedes hacerlo.

Su expresión fue una extraña mezcla de dolor y placer. Duo gime y luego jadea:

—No puedo, Heero. No es que no quiera.

Otra embestida. Su respuesta sincera me sorprende. ¿Cómo nunca me di cuenta? No solo enojado puede ser sincero, también en medio de esto. Lo obligó a acelerar en embestidas fuertes y duras.

—No vas a dejar que yo lleve el ritmo, ¿verdad? —se queja con voz sofocada.

—Hazlo.

Dejo que Duo se relaje cuando le permito tomar el control. Eleva más mis piernas, las pone sobre sus hombros y gime con ganas.

—Respira —me dice con cierta burla, pues sabe que en esa posición cuesta retener el aire en los pulmones.

Resisto por largos momentos sus embestidas necesitadas.

—Quédate —repito con la voz sofocada.

—No duraría ni dos días aquí, solo te haría daño largándome —exclama, quedándose inmóvil. Aprovecho la ocasión para empujarlo hacia atrás. Duo termina arrodillado en la cama, mirándome sin comprender. Vuelvo a empujarlo, ahora de espaldas a la cama y antes de que logre entender la situación, me siento sobre él y guio su erección hasta mi entrada. Cuando llega todo lo profundo que puede en mí, se queda quieto, con la boca abierta. Esa posición resulta una impresión grande para él y a juzgar por su expresión, también agradable.

—¡Demonios, Heero! Debí sospechar que tanta inactividad tuya era una trampa.

—¿Por qué huyes? —interrogo.

—¿De verdad vas a hacer esto ahora? —pregunta desesperado. Es casi un grito.

—¿Por qué? —repito, subiendo y bajando, sin ceder y sin permitirle controlar nuestros movimientos.

—Rayos, ah, ah… — El ritmo se convierte en algo febril, hay desesperación en él, pues trata de cogerme por la cintura y yo manoteo sus manos. Su frustración se vuelve evidente hasta que grita—: ¡Porque me dan ganas de quedarme y no es lo que mereces!

La sensación de incredulidad que solo Duo puede lograr en mí, me embarga al aceptar que ese es su principal motivo. Nada más ni nada menos.

—No necesito que decidas por mí— gruño.

—Alguien tiene que cuidarte —responde—. Y con un demonio, Heero, no pares.

Una extraña mezcla de emociones me invade mientras vuelvo a subir y bajar. Es casi un deseo de castigarlo y lo hago con fuerte embestidas. La cama comienza a crujir en consecuencia y Duo se sacude, gime y luego se medio incorpora para masturbarme. Lo hace tan bien que me golpea un orgasmo arrollador.

Me arqueo hacia atrás, dejando que se haga cargo de mí hasta que termino y entonces, me quita de encima y me manda boca a abajo en la cama. Se posiciona sobre mí y mordiéndome el hombro, son pocos los empellones que necesita para correrse en mi interior.

—Heero —jadea, suena satisfecho y cansado. No dice nada más y se dedica a besar mi nuca hasta que me libera de su peso. Entonces me da la espalda, pero toma mi brazo derecho y lo pone sobre su cadera. Quiere que lo abrace por detrás y eso hago, inspirando el olor de su cuello que me llena de forma satisfactoria.

—No iba a irme —murmura—. No de verdad.

Asiento contra su piel. No estoy seguro de creerle, pero estoy infinitamente satisfecho de tenerlo así de nuevo como para reclamar por ello.

—Creo que por mucho que me guste esto, no resistiría semanas contigo dentro —se justifica luego. Se larga a reír y lo siento vibrar entre mis brazos.

—No lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

—Tu sentido del humor ha mejorado —me felicita—, pero aún hay que trabajar en ello.

—Tenemos tiempo —susurro.

Me escucha, lo sé porque su cuerpo se tensa.

—Puedes hacerlo, Duo. Déjalo atrás.

Escucho un sonido, como si fuese a protestar. Pero no dice nada. Entonces todo lo agradable del momento se esfuma en un instante. ¿Duo no piensa quedarse conmigo? ¿Ni siquiera contempla la posibilidad?

—Quédate —vuelvo a pedir—. Lo que sea, lo enfrentaremos juntos.

—Rayos, Heero, no has entendido nada—reclama—. No voy a quedarme. Tienes que aceptarlo.

 

**Continuará…**


	4. Distancia

**Capítulo IV.**

Durante la larga batalla que libramos para conseguir la paz, existieron momentos críticos que reducían las opciones a un “todo o nada”. Como cuando Oz apuntó sus cañones directo hacia las colonias. Mi vida, en comparación a la cantidad de gente que perecería de efectuarse ese ataque, era nada. Yo era la amenaza para el enemigo, lo que debía desaparecer para que las colonias estuviesen a salvo.

En el presente, no existía esa presión. Nadie iba a morir como consecuencia de mis acciones. Lo peor que podía sucederme a mí mismo no era explotar por los aires en mil pedazos. Mi peor riesgo era el sufrimiento emocional. Y no iba a aceptar ser lanzado a ello sin una buena explicación.

—De acuerdo —respondo, después de un largo silencio—. No vas a quedarte.

Asiente de mala gana, confirmando mis palabras.

—Lo aceptaré si me explicas el por qué.

Duo se mueve lentamente, parece encogerse en la cama. Mira de forma ausente hacia un lado. Está concentrado en sus pensamientos o busca qué decir.

—Una vez me dijiste que dejara de darle vueltas —dice en tono bajo, quizás porque su pecho todavía sube y baja agitado—. ¿Qué crees saber de mí?

Sonrío despacio. Desde su visita anterior sabía que preguntaría. Se ha tardado bastante en sacarse la duda.

—Nada —digo con sinceridad.

Su cuello casi cruje por la velocidad en que se volvió a verme. La expresión desanimada ha mutado en una de incredulidad.

—Heero, ¿no has leído mi expediente?

—No.

Se lo dije con cierta satisfacción. Resistir el impulso no fue fácil, pero jamás invadí su privacidad, aunque no carecía de las habilidades necesarias para acceder a los informes que Preventers mantenía de él. Al terminar la guerra, parte del acuerdo para que no nos juzgaran como terroristas y nos dejaran libres —además de reportar nuestros paraderos—, fue permitir la creación de completos expedientes de cada uno de nosotros, los ex pilotos gundam. Incluían información desde nuestros nacimientos hasta el día de hoy.

Su incredulidad viene de que podría haber accedido a saber todo de él fácilmente.

—¿A pesar de toda la curiosidad y de todas las preguntas que tienes? —cuestiona asombrado.

No respondo nada. Está de más hacerlo.

—¿Por qué, Heero? —Se echa a reír y con descaro suelta—: Yo he leído el tuyo.

No me molesta su confesión. No hay nada en mi expediente de Preventers que no le contaría si preguntara. Ni siquiera que fui entrenado cuando niño por un asesino a sueldo y que fue por una misión suya que terminé inmiscuido en la guerra contra la Alianza.

Continúa mirándome expectante, pero como no ofrezco la explicación que espera, suspira derrotado.

—Estoy francamente decepcionado —se queja luego—. Pensé que tenías curiosidad sobre mí.

El silencio, que no es desconocido en nuestra relación, cae sobre nosotros. Desestimo confirmarle la verdad porque simplemente es evidente que la sabe. Y su personalidad, acostumbrada a no dejar ninguna duda sin resolver, tarde o temprano hará que me pregunte la razón.

No sé cuánto nos mantuvimos en ese mutismo. Otro efecto que suelo tener en su presencia es que pierdo la noción del tiempo, o el interés de mirar un simple reloj. Pero él quiebra esa calma cuando se sienta en la cama de pronto y dice mi nombre. En su tono está implícita la petición risueña de que le suelte, ya que por reflejo he sujetado su trenza en mi mano.

Me sonríe de forma relajada, mirándome de reojo por sobre su hombro, y no sé la razón por la que dejo que su cabello resbale por el interior de mi puño. Permito que se retire de la cama sin oponer resistencia. No me da ninguna explicación al salir de la habitación, pero vuelve antes de que alcance a preocuparme por una posible fuga. Carga mi computadora en una mano y una bolsa de Burger King en la otra.

Me extiende la computadora y la recibo frunciendo el ceño.

—Busca —ordena, de pie a mi lado.

—¿Qué quieres que busque?

—Lo que sepas de mí.

Me quedo inmóvil, intentando descifrar su expresión. ¿Es esto alguna clase de broma? Duo sonríe, como si supiera exactamente en qué estoy pensando.

—¿Por qué no buscaste nada? —pregunta, cediendo a su curiosidad, tal como había previsto que haría.

—Parecía algo personal. No tenía derecho.

Su sonrisa se amplía, rodea la cama y se acomoda contra las almohadas, a mi lado.

—Está bien. Tienes mi permiso ahora.

Lo dice mientras saca una hamburguesa de la bolsa de papel. Le da una mascada.

—Traje una para ti —agrega con la boca llena, dejándomela cerca.

Abro la computadora. Es cierto que tengo hambre, pero me parece más atractiva la idea de jugar lo que sea que planea.

Lo primero que se viene a mi mente es revisar su expediente en Preventers y abro lo necesario para invadir ese sistema, pero Duo estira su brazo derecho y me cierra la ventana con una combinación de botones.

—No se vale, haz el trabajo por ti mismo —ordena con cierta burla, luego agrega más suavemente—: No necesitas ir tan lejos.

Duo abre un buscador y me quedo viendo la casilla que debo llenar con el objetivo. "¿Cómo buscar lo que no sé?”. En base a lo que he observado de él, todo lo que tenía era unos pocos conceptos: "Iglesia, niños, orfanato, colonia" y luego de dudarlo, agregue “muerte”, porque solo eso podía marcar a fuego a gente como nosotros.

—Bien jugado —felicita al leer los conceptos que escribí—, de verdad eres increíble.

La búsqueda básica arroja varias noticias, pero una llama de inmediato mi atención: “El desastre de la Iglesia Maxwell”. No puede ser coincidencia. Ingreso al link y leo con atención. Era una iglesia cristiana que funcionaba como un orfanato en la colonia V-08744 del punto L2, cuando los movimientos de la Alianza comenzaron a tomar control del espacio y las primeras revueltas se sucedieron. Acompañando el texto sale la imagen de un sacerdote y una monja.

—Ellos son el padre Maxwell y la hermana Helen —interviene Duo, presentándolos con un movimiento de su mano.

—¿Qué relación tenía él contigo? —pregunto al reparar en el apellido.

—No pienses mal, el padre era un hombre de dios —explica con cierta diversión—. Ellos me recogieron de las calles y me criaron.

—¿Cómo un sacerdote?

—No —responde, pero su voz fue más una carcajada que una respuesta seria—, aunque de seguro alguna vez esa idea pasó por sus mentes.

—¿Entonces por qué tus ropas?

—Siempre supe que te intrigaban —se burla—. Las llevo en recuerdo suyo y mi trenza, que también sé que quieres saber, por la hermana. Ella fue quien tuvo la idea de que lo llevara recogido de esta manera.

Asiento y sigo leyendo. En la información sale que ambos murieron en el fuego cruzado entre la Alianza y rebeldes. No encuentro mucho más.

—Lee mi expediente si quieres, hay más detalles —ofrece.

Le doy un vistazo, está con una expresión reflexiva. Ha terminado su hamburguesa y está con ambos brazos cruzados tras la nuca. Obedezco, no solo movido por la curiosidad, sino porque es obvio que tiene un objetivo al dejarme acceder a esta información.

El informe parte indicando que Duo no recuerda a sus padres o si estos alguna vez le dieron un nombre, no me sorprende que tengamos eso en común; sus primeros recuerdos son ya de vivir en la calle. Nunca tuvo algún adulto que se hiciera responsable de él. Era parte de una pandilla de niños que robaba para vivir, hasta que en el año 187 AC decidieron sustraer alimentos en un recinto militar de la Alianza. Para liberarlos, y a cambio de que no los mataran, la Iglesia Maxwell los acogió bajo promesa que no volverían a invadir dichas instalaciones militares.

Durante todo un año, hasta 188 AC, Duo vivió bajo el cuidado del padre Maxwell en un aparente clima de paz. Los otros niños de su pandilla fueron adoptados, menos Duo, nadie quiso darle un hogar o hacerse cargo de él. Esto producto de su carácter fuerte y difícil.

Aunque la cantidad de adopciones promovidas por el padre Maxwell era considerable, no por eso disminuían los niños al cuidado de su Iglesia. Según los registros, se hizo cargo de más de 250 huérfanos dejados por la guerra. 45 de los cuales murieron junto a él y la hermana Helen en la resistencia de los rebeldes, que se sublevaron para recuperar el control de la Colonia. La Alianza con su alto poder de fuego y máquinas de guerra, aplastó dicha rebelión sin piedad.

Los rebeldes habían tomado como centro de operaciones la Iglesia, por lo que cuando la Alianza los atacó, destruyó todo a su paso, sin discriminaciones. 245 personas murieron en total, incluyendo la gran cantidad de civiles que se había refugiado allí. El único sobreviviente de “La tragedia de la Iglesia Maxwell”, fue Duo.

—Fue mi culpa —comenta de forma ausente, luego de dar una mirada hacia la pantalla—. Fui a robar un mobil suit para que esos malditos pudieran defender la colonia de la Alianza y no llegué a tiempo. Pensé que así nos dejarían en paz, que lucharían entre ellos sin hacernos daño. Pero en vez de eso, destruyeron todo en el fuego cruzado.

Lo escucho, pero hay un detalle que ha llamado poderosamente mi atención. El ataque de la Alianza a los rebeldes parapetados en la Iglesia, fue en víspera de navidad, a las seis de la tarde.

—La hora y el día.

Siempre supe que ese horario y no solo el día tenían un significado especial para él. Era la misma hora en que Duo siempre aparecía todos los años.

—Sí ¬—admite—. Ese día la Alianza destruyó todo lo que yo podía llamar familia y todavía me duele más de lo que me siento cómodo confesando —me da una mirada ladeada—. Contigo se me olvida el dolor.

Abro la boca para decir algo al respecto, pero él posa su mano sobre mis labios.

—Sé que es egoísta —continúa—. Por eso he tratado de contenerme en venir a ti, pero a veces siento que eres mi talón de Aquiles.

Quita la mano y la reemplaza por su boca. Me besa de forma sosegada, sin prisas y deja ir un sonido bajo de gusto sin romper el contacto. Mientras disfruto de su atención, el recuerdo de Duo sentado frente a mi departamento, la navidad antepasada, me hace saber que es cierto. Eso era lo que lo había hecho dudar en venir.

Aunque me hizo gracia que Duo pensara en mí como su debilidad, cuando él era la mía de una forma tan obvia.

Tengo suficiente información. Y al mismo tiempo en que respondo a sus besos, comienzo a armar las piezas. Intenta no venir para protegerme de lo que cree un peligro: él mismo. Duo quiere estar conmigo, pero se resiste porque está empeñado en que una vida a su lado, bajo sus condiciones, no sería lo mejor para mí. Su estupidez es conmovedora. Por otro lado, necesita mi compañía cada aniversario de esas muertes. Era el único día en el año que su voluntad flaqueaba lo suficiente para ceder a sus deseos.

Creo que es eso y nada más, lo que hay tras las visitas fugaces de Duo Maxwell.

Rompe el beso, pero no se aleja.

—No puedo… No quiero —se corrigió—, no quiero dejar de verte. ¿Podemos llegar a alguna clase de arreglo?

—Quieres continuar viniendo —asiente— solo en navidad —asiente otra vez.

—Sé que no debería venir ningún día, pero no puedo… ese día… —titubea.

—Pasaremos juntos las navidades —acepto y su rostro se alegra.

—Gracias.

—Y todo el resto del año —añado.

—¡Heero! —exclama perdiendo la paciencia—. Ya te he dicho que…

—Eres tú quien no ha entendido —lo interrumpo, dejando la computadora en el buró, me vuelvo a él y sujeto su nuca, obligándolo a mirarme directamente—. Cuando te digo que te quedes conmigo, no me refiero aquí. El lugar puedes elegirlo tú.

—No soy de residencias fijas, precisamente —rebate de forma amarga. Su palma derecha se apoya suave en mi mejilla, me acaricia como si me consolara ante esa verdad.

—No es problema —desestimo—. Contrario a lo que crees, no tengo nada que me ate aquí, ni a ningún otro lugar —hago una breve pausa, para que digiera mis palabras, antes de soltar mi mayor deseo—. Permíteme ir contigo.

—Sabía que terminarías diciendo algo como eso —admite, sus pupilas azul violeta se vuelven casi líquidas —, pero no puedo hacer eso sin odiarme a mí mismo —masculla, cerrando los párpados. La mano que acariciaba mi cara cae a la cama con desgano—. Y está lejos de ser una buena decisión, Heero. Debes elegir lo mejor para ti. Y si tú no puedes hacerlo, yo sí.

Estrecho los ojos ante dicha afirmación.

—No necesito que me cuides —desestimo con firmeza—. Puedo hacerlo por mí mismo.

—Ja —masculla sarcástico, liberándose del agarre en que lo tengo sujeto—, lo dice quien se tiró de un piso 50 y luego se autodetonó… Por supuesto que necesitas que te cuiden.

Duo estaba implicando que por los riesgos que corrí en la guerra, no sé cuidar de mí mismo.

—Ya sé que estás diciendo que no te importa tener una vida normal, pero es lo mínimo que te mereces, Heero —afirma con convicción, me apunta—. De los cinco, eres el que más se sacrificó para lograr la paz. ¿Por qué no la disfrutas un poco, eh?

Evito rebatir su afirmación. Todos los pilotos pagamos un alto precio por ser parte de esa guerra, incluso antes, mientras adquiríamos las habilidades para ser actores importantes en ella. En cambio, prefiero centrarme en responder su última pregunta:

—Puedo hacerlo contigo.

Niega firmemente. Hay una increíble tozudez en sus ojos. Duo no será fácil de convencer.

—Estuve en tu ceremonia de titulación.

Se demora unos segundos en volver a hablar, lo que me da tiempo suficiente para recuperarme de la sorpresa causada por su repentina confesión.

—Por nuestra convivencia en escuelas durante la guerra, no me extrañó que te eligieran para dar el discurso, eres bueno en eso. Tampoco me sorprendió que hablaras de la paz —sonríe, pero es una mueca triste—. Dijiste que no debían olvidar que su responsabilidad era contribuir a mantenerla, en el espacio, en la tierra, pero también a su propio alrededor. “Vivir en paz es la forma correcta de vivir”. Eso dijiste.

Estrecho los ojos. Recuerdo ese día y cada palabra de ese discurso, pero no lo vi ahí. Casi no puedo creer ese detalle. Duo realmente sabe moverse sin ser detectado, y nunca fue solo en un Gundam.

—Yo no vivo en paz, Heero. Soy un alma errante, viajar es una necesidad que no puedo controlar —confiesa—. Disfruto mis viajes, pero no poder detenerme… es agotador —agita las manos, hay desesperación en su mirada mientras lo explica—. No quiero arrastrarte a eso, nunca lo he querido. No tengo dudas de que tú —me apunta de nuevo, clavándome el índice justo en el corazón—, tú más que nadie, mereces vivir en paz. No seré yo quien te quite eso.

Se queda esperando mi respuesta. Se la doy con tres breves palabras:

—Eres un idiota.

—Estoy siendo sincero —reclama dolido.

—No vivo en paz sin ti.

Duo abrió los ojos impactado.

—No digas eso —suplica.

—Es la verdad. Y otra vez estás concentrado en lo que tú piensas que necesito —ataco con convicción— e ignoras todo lo que digo.

—No lo hago —murmura de inmediato y se aferra a mí en un abrazo apretado. Permito que se refugie contra mi pecho y por largos minutos se mantiene en silencio. Finalmente bosteza y dice—: Mm… así haces que me de sueño.

Cierro los ojos un momento, buscando en mí la paciencia que a veces se me escapa cuando trato de lidiar con Duo. Luego le doy un beso en la sien. Determino que es favorable para mí que duerma, aunque sea un intento tan obvio para escapar de nuestra conversación. Me dará tiempo para procesar la información y ver cómo puedo darle vuelta a la situación actual. Porque en este preciso momento, la verdad es que no tengo idea de qué más decirle.

Siempre creí que cuando tuviera todos los hechos de qué lo hacía alejarse de mí, sabría cómo detenerlo. Pero ahora me parece imposible convencerlo si no me permite ir con él, si no me permite demostrarle que incluso el viaje más agotador, una vida sin descanso, estaría bien para mí si es su lado.

Nunca imaginé una situación como esta. En mi larga espera por él, había llegado a considerar las más locas posibilidades: que Duo tuviera otra relación o estuviese comprometido con alguien más, que tuviera un hijo, que quisiera ser sacerdote… sonrío al recordar mis propias ocurrencias. En mi larga carrera por descifrarlo, lo que sea pasó por mi mente en algún momento.

Nunca contemplé que lo único que se interponía entre él y yo era su propia estupidez.

Tomo la computadora con movimientos lentos, apoyándola en mis piernas, teniendo cuidado de no incomodarlo. Su respiración ya es rítmica y pausada. Continúo leyendo su expediente, busco con vaga esperanza algo que me dé una idea, la forma que tanto ansío para evitar que se aleje.

Tras el desastre de la Iglesia Maxwell, Duo se unió a un grupo de barrenderos a cargo de Howard. Mismo equipo técnico que me presentó tras rescatarme del hospital de la Alianza, cuando recién lo conocí e ignoraba por completo que ese chico tan molesto, que me dio nada más que dos tiros, se volvería alguien tan importante para mí.

  
Lo demás lo sabía de antemano, eran los movimientos de Duo durante la guerra. El historial explica que él permaneció un tiempo con Hilde cuando la paz por fin llegó y se tomó un par de meses para ayudarle a establecer un negocio de chatarras.

La sorpresa me la llevé con los detalles posteriores a ese punto.

Tras dejar a Hilde, el archivo da cuenta que Duo comenzó a vagar por la tierra sin residencia fija, pasando por ciudades, pueblos, montañas, lo que hubiese en su camino. Por mucho tiempo Preventers sospechó de su actitud, creyendo que algo tramaba o que alguien le seguía. Tuvo que pasar un par de años antes de que se rindieran y aceptaran que solo era un ser inquieto.

En datos más actuales, señalan que “se reúne de vez en cuando con el 01. Al que visita varias veces al año, pero rara vez se le acerca directamente”.

«Varias veces al año», repito eso en mi mente. Duo viajaba a verme más de lo que jamás había sospechado. Ahora tenía sentido cómo sabía que estudiaba, o que hubiese estado allí en el momento de mi graduación cuando di ese discurso. ¿Cuántas veces habrá estado en mi entorno, sin que me percatara de ello? Malditas sus habilidades de moverse sin ser detectado.

Preventers también duda de por qué Duo me vigila. Incluso piensan que está planeando atacarme, sostienen que quizás sea por alguna vieja rencilla de guerra. Pero al no tener pruebas al respecto, se han dedicado solo a almacenar la información de cómo se mueve a mi alrededor.

Cierro su expediente y entro al mío. La última línea dice: “Peligro potencial para el 01: acecho del 02. Contacto de ambos en observación”.

No puedo estar más de acuerdo, aunque mis argumentos sean muy diferentes a un posible ataque mortal. No es eso lo que Duo representa para mí.

—Eres un peligro para el 01 —murmuro en su oído, burlándome de él.

—No saben nada —replica adormilado.

Sonrió ante su tono ido, casi no está consciente. Devuelvo la computadora al buró y me acomodo de espaldas en la cama, abrazándolo con más libertad. Duo de inmediato reajusta su posición y se amolda a mi cuerpo.

Tengo que llegar a entenderlo, si quiero tener alguna oportunidad. Sus motivos en una primera revisión pueden sonar idiotas, pero en el fondo sé que no pueden tomarse a la ligera. Las consecuencias de la forma de vida que ha llevado desde temprana edad, son más complicadas de lo que en apariencia se ve.

El ser humano es un animal de costumbres. La gente normal lucha por tener un hogar propio, un techo donde vivir, porque desde que nació es criado en uno.

Duo nunca tuvo eso. Sus primeros recuerdos son ya de vivir en la calle, sin paredes, sin un punto fijo donde estar o donde pertenecer. La costumbre de vagar está demasiado arraigada en su interior. Eso es lo que él deseaba hacerme entender permitiéndome conocer su pasado, su historia.

Para alguien que efectivamente tuvo un techo donde vivir, debe serle imposible imaginarse viviendo de pronto en la calle, o sin un contacto constante con las mismas personas.

Para Duo era lo opuesto, para él era imposible imaginarse a sí mismo quieto en un lugar y con la misma gente, porque jamás supo lo que era tener alguien a su lado, o haciéndose cargo de él, o al menos no por algún periodo largo de tiempo.

Porque es más que evidente que el Padre Maxwell fue la figura paterna que marcó su existencia, al igual que la Hermana Helen que lo cuidó como una madre. No era de extrañar que él todavía resintiera sus muertes. Y que se culpe por no estar ahí para defenderlos.

Duo había regresado a la Iglesia justo tras el ataque. El padre Maxwell ya estaba muerto y la hermana Helen murió en sus brazos. Eso significaba la víspera de navidad para Duo, ese era el dolor de su infancia que volvía a él a las seis de la tarde de ese día, todos los años.

Dos horas después, supe que me había quedado sin tiempo. Tras verle despertar, reconocí de inmediato los síntomas. La pierna de Duo comenzaba con un ligero tic, su mirada recorría el entorno intranquilo. Él no resistiría mucho más. Y yo tampoco, mi cuerpo exigía una ida al baño que no podía seguir postergando.

—Decide —susurro en su oído—, ya no habrá marcha atrás. Hablo en serio.

—Lo sé. Te conozco, Heero.

Despegarme de él en ese momento es lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida. No demoré más de un par de minutos en regresar a la habitación y, por alguna razón, no tenía ni la más mínima esperanza de encontrarlo allí.

Y no me equivoqué, ni Duo ni sus ropas estaban ya en la cama.

Una extraña calma me invade y me inmoviliza. Creo que es la paz de quien ha luchado por algo hasta el final y ha perdido la batalla. En mi fuero interno, reconozco que hice todo lo que pude.

Cuando por fin puedo moverme, me percato que el armario está abierto de par en par. Me acerco a inspeccionar y no tardo en notar que se ha llevado su regalo, una computadora de última generación que había comprado para él la última navidad. La consola de videojuegos que le di antes tampoco está en el living.

Acepto que es el fin. Y mi cuerpo se mueve casi por inercia en una decisión implacable. Ordeno mis cosas, me deshago de lo desechable. Vacío mi departamento en cuestión de horas. Apenas amanece, me dirijo a mi trabajo a presentar mi renuncia y traspaso el título de propiedad a alguien que lo necesita más que yo.

Tomo el primer avión disponible en el aeropuerto. El destino no importa. Poner tierra de por medio entre él y yo es mi único objetivo.

**Continuará...**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡No duden en dejar sus impresiones! Muchas gracias por leer ;)


End file.
